Abilities
by MsSupreme
Summary: Sora, Roxas and Namine are triplets with a 'special' condition. They attend Xemnas's school for the gifted. but what happened when people begin to find out about the deadly 4 abilities? what happens when people know you have the most feared? R
1. Chapter 1

my name is sora smith, im 17, i attened xemnass school for the mentaly or physical gifted, which is for people with special abilities like teleportation, super speed, mind-reading or like me psyhic, there is a wide range of abilities out there, most are good, but there are 4 deadly abilities which can get you hunted for, werewolfism, vampirism, ability stealer and pyroism, pyroism is the most feared as it is an ability to be able to wield the blue/white flame, the hottest flame on earth, but whoever has pyroism has no control over it, and pyroism is triggered by a stong emotion, it differs between each person, the ability is one of the most powerful out there, as it can cause untold damage and cause many deaths, and has done, thats why anyone who has it is automatically killed

which isnt good considering i have it, but somehow i have managed to keep it under control, aswel as finding out what strong emotion triggers it, mine is pure anger, but it caused me to be disowned by my parents, my sibling dont know about the disowning bit, but they do know about the pyroism, i am part of a triplet set, myself, namine and roxas, namine has an ability over peoples memories who have touched her or me and roxas, and roxas is a different kind of pyshic to me, mine is the ability to move things and do things with my mind, roxas can tell anything about you from a single touch, we three also have a very very rare condition, which is the conjuction of hearts, which means our hearts are strongly connected, we feels eachothers strongest emotions, and if injured we share the same injuries, aswel as that we dislike to be seperated as it causes us to become ill, noone knows about that though as we would get taken away for experiments, and ive been through that once

im not the most popular boy in the school, infact most people avoid me for some reason, i believe its because im not normal, i do hang around with some of the oddest people in the school, one of them being my best friend axel, his ability is super speed, hes the schools cocky ass, my other best friend and erm love intrest is riku, hes a mind reader, but unlike most he can turn it on and of, which is a talent in itself, hes actually highly popular, everyone wonders why he hangs around with me, i often wonder it to, but he never answers just saying 'why should they care who i hang with'

currently im wandering through the black forest with axel, for some reason were in these woods on a full moon, which is not a good idea cosidering there have been sightings of werewolfs in here, aswel as alot of other creatures

"axel why are we here?" i asked, slightly nervous, axel chuckled, he had blood red hair that spiked out wildly in all directions, toxic green eyes with small triangle tattoos under them, he was very tall and very skinny

"cos i saw a werewolf and man it looks so cool" he smirked, i shivered, axel was a major thrill seeker, or maybe just has a death wish "you know how werewolfs are usually like brown or some kind of earthy colour?" axel asked

"yeah" i nodded

"well this one isnt, its silver" he smirked, i nodded, it was rare to find odd coloured werewolfs, but not unheard of

"ok but can we go, i dont want to become dinner for some werewolf" i sighed

"dont worry, i fast remember" axel winked, i sighed and nodded, we continued through the forest, the only light was the moon, stars and our flashlight, my eyes scanning everywhere, in the day thhe black forest was beautiful, but at night it was terrorfiying, i really didnt like this place, axels stopped me suddenly

"what?" i asked, he 'shh'ed me and pointed towards one of the trees, i followed his line of sight and saw what we were looking for, the werewolf was stood by the tree, gazing at the moon, it was maybe 7-8 foot in height, it was stood on strong hind legs, its arms by its side, its claws visably sharp and dangerous, its eyes were a beautifully striking green colour, its silver fur was too, it shone beautifully under the moonlight, the wolf seemed so at peace, i had heard them to be so aggresive and dangerous, esecially if your werent bron with the condition, vampirism and werewolfism can be pread through scratches or bits "its so beautiful" i smiled, axel was looking at it carfully, i knew what he had with him if it decided to turn on us, a small pistol, the wolf didnt even seem to know we were here, which is shocking really, i stiffened when its eyes flicked over and met mine, they were even more beautiful in the dark, they seemed to have a glow to them, axel stiffened to, his hand gently sliding into his pocket ready, the wolf turned its head to us and crooked it, it was such a human movment, ive never seen something so strange, it was like whoever this wolf was had total control over it, the movment was also so familiar, the wolf went onto all fours and turned to us, axel pulled out the gun and aimed it at the wolf, and the wolf stopped and glared at axel, even though we class them as animals, wolfs are very intelligent, it growled loudly, a warning growl by the sounds of it, axel cocked the gun, with what looked to be a small smile on his face, did he know something i didnt? the wolfs roared loudly and axel patted my shoulder comfortingly "what are you doing?" i asked

"keeping us safe" axel smirked, was he sadistic? he was smiling about killing something, and the wolf doesnt seem to be much harm, otherwise it would of killed us the moment it saw us, i locked my eyes onto the gun and ripped it from his grip and into mine, axel stared at me in shock

"we dont need to kill it" i hissed, throwing the gun to the ground infront of axel "lets just run like you said" i suggested, the wolf was baring its teeth at axel and me

"i dont know sora, seems pretty feral to me" axel muttered, i sighed

"you just want to kill it dont you?" i asked, slightly disgusted, axel tried to hide his smile, but failed badly "im not going to let you axel" i warned, axel looked at me before fast as lightening picking the gun up and firing, i gasped as i saw the bullet shoot, but there was no wolf to be seen

"what the?" axel said in shock, we were looking around madly, i tunred and froze, the wolf being right infront of me, its face just taller than mine, people say that this shows what size they are when human, so this person was slightly taller than me when human, it inhaled before looking at axel, who was still searching, i gulped as the wolf stood up on all fours infront of me, towering over me, all in all i was terrified, but at the same time i wasnt, why hadnt it killed me yet?, i yelped as it picked me up, catching axels attention, he turned just as the wolf jumped away, running on 2 legs, i was terrified now, really terrifed, i just stayed still, motionless in the wolfs grip, worried over what would happen when it released me, it ran up a steep hill and into some form of cave, it placed me on the floor and backed away from me, i shuffled into a corner, my heart beating madly, my breathing ragged, the wolf just settled infront of me and closed its eyes, it was showing such unusual behaviour, i should be dead, and so should axel for that matter, it was still dark outside but by the look of it, night was drawing to a close, it was 5am now, i just sat and soon fell asleep...

...i woke up with a shock, remembering were i was, i was still in the cave, the wolf was still on the floor and the sunlight was slowly creeping into the cave, i just watched as the sun hit the wolf, the wolf was absorbed by a harsh silver light, it was blinding, but when i vanished a body layed on the ground, and my eyes widened, he had silver hair that was slightly longer than his shoulders, paleish skin and was wearing some loose blue jeans with a grey top on, showing his muscled body, i gulped

"riku?" i whispered, his eyes opened groggily, his teal eyes cautious and slightly shock, his eyes snapped open soon after, he sat up sharply and turned to me, looking shocked and fearful

"sora?" he asked in shock, couldnt he remember that he brought me here? his eyes suddenly darkened and he sighed "ahh" he sighed

"when did it happen?" i asked as i crawled over to him, i sat infront of him, crossed legged

"erm a few years ago" he explained, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it up showing his side of, and his tonned stomach, but that wasnt what i was looking at, it was the scars on his side, there were four lines, quite thick to, i gently ran my fingers over them, they stuck out from the skin slightly, i pulled my hand back before i made him uncomfortable

"you got attacked?" i gasped, he nodded and pulled his top back down

"i would of told you but you know" he sighed, i sighed too, he had on of the deadly 4 abilities, same as me, only i knew his, he didnt know mine, only roxas and namine did

"its ok i understand" i smiled, he nodded

"sorry if i scared you i just wanted you away from axel" riku sighed, i crooked my head in confusion

"why did you want me away from axel?" i asked, riku glared out the cave

"cos he knew i was the werewolf and was intent on killing me infront of you" he explained sourly, my eyes widned and i felt sick

"what!" i stuttered

"axel loves you quite alot sora, he doesnt want any other boy near you, ruining his chances with you" riku explained, i was in shock, axel and riku have known eachother since babies

"wow" i whispered, i didnt know axel could be so cruel, but it does explain why i dont have many other boy mates

"yeah" riku sighed

"well ill be having word with the boy then" i sighed, keeping my anger under control, riku nodded

"fine with me, id rather not get killed" riku chuckled, i did too, id rather he didnt to, riku glanced over at me and smile slightly, i returned it, he didnt half have a beautiful smile "thanks sora" riku smiled, i was confused again

"what for?" i asked, he chuckled

"clearing my doubt" he smiled brightly, i wasnt half confused and then blushed crimson as i realised he must of heard my thoughts, he nodded and leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine, my eyes slid closed as i happily responded to the kiss, rikus hands rested on the back of my head, deepening the kiss, i pulled back, blushing crimson, riku chuckled and stood up, bringing me with him "lets go back" he smiled, i nodded and took the hand he offered me, i was in heaven, riku had just kissed me, ahhh im so happy now, now to sort out axel "so what you gonna say to axel?" riku asked

"who knows but i dont think ill be polite about it" i smiled, riku nodded and chuckled

"now this is a sight i will have to see" riku smirked, i smiled

"whatever" i smiled, i would have to make sure roxas and namine were there to, just to stop me before i lose control, luckly the school would still only just be waking up, so the halls would be quite quiet, we headed staright to my siblings room, they shared a room, i knocked on the door and it opened, roxas was smiling brightly at me, his blonde spiky hair, was styled like mine, his bright blue eyes happy

"hey sora whats up?" roxas asked

"could we come in?" i asked

"sure" roxas smiled, i nodded and me and riku walked in, namine was smiling at us, she had long blonde hair, that had a slight curl to it and bright blue eyes, roxas sat beside her, me and riku sat on the other bed, our hands never unlinking "finally" roxas smirked, i blushed slightly, riku chuckled and kissed my hair

"so is this what you wanted to tell us?" namine giggled, i became annoyed again, keeping my anger under tight control, namine and roxas shared a nervous look, i looked at riku, i wasnt sure if he wanted them to know, he looked at me and nodded

"well..." i began explaining what happened, watching and feeling there reaction, and by the time they were done, they werent half mad

"well im gonna kill him" namine huffed, yes unfortunatly, all three of us have very bad tempers, making it even worse for me, riku chuckled

"well wanna come" i asked, namine and roxas nodded without a doubt, they knew they would have to keep me under control, im such a burden sometimes, we all stood up and left the room and headed towards mine, to kill the arrogant redhead 


	2. Chapter 2

i grabbed my keys and unlocked the door to mine and axels dorm, i walked in first and axel was still asleep in his bed, i glared at him before wacking him on the head, very hard

"OW!" he yelled as he sat up and gripped his head, i stood infront of him, my arms crossed and glaring at him with all my might, he looked at me "what the fuck was that for?" axel asked

"for trying to kill riku" i spat furiously, axels eyes widened slightly, roxas and namine were at one side of me, riku on the other, we were all pissed "You knew it was him and you still try to kill him are you really so desprate to get me that youd kill someone!" i growled furiously, axel lowered his gaze slightly "im not an object axel, i can love who i want, make friends with who and want and discard who i want" i growled, my anger was growing quickly, namine and roxas sent me warning looks "which im going to do now" i growled, i unfolded my arms and linked my hand back with riku "leave me the fuck alone axel, i dont want nowt to do with you anymore, and if you even try to talk to me again, ill show you how mad i really can get" i hissed, axel nodded and sighed, and the looks i got from namine and roxas would of made me piss myself if i wasnt still staring at the arrogant redhead, my anger was cooling as i walked out the room, i shut the door with a very loud thud, i sighed happily "done" i smiled, riku chuckled slightly and shook his head

"yeah and you now have no dorm" roxas chuckled, i sighed

"great" i groaned

"not a problem" riku smirked, i glanced at him, my cheeks turning crimson

"what!" i asked

"i have a spare bed" riku smiled, i blinked and blushed deeper

"get in there sora" namine giggled

"hmm congrats next we need to get namine to move in with xion" roxas smirked, namine glared at roxas muderously, xion is namines girlfriend and has been for about a year now, xion has short black hair and bright blue eyes, she has a rather simillar ability to namine, only she can influence peoples dreams, meaning she can create dreams and manipulate them into something good, or something bad, she a nice girl with a sharp tounge, like myself, namine and roxas, so as you can imagine, we get on really rather well

"shut up" namine huffed, me, riku and roxas chuckled and shook our head

"well best go tell xemnas im moving rooms" i smiled, riku nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, we walked like this all the way to xemnass room, the school wasnt very small, it was a huge mansion, consisting of 3 floors, top floor was dorms, middle floor was classrooms and ground floor was libary, dinningroom and sports/swimming hall, xemnas spent alot of money on this school, and its really shows how much he cares

"you dont mind moving in with me then?" riku smirked, i chuckled and playfully swung my hip into his

"shut up you" i smiled, he chuckled and kissed me quickly before knocking on xemnass door

"come in" came a deep, but happy voice, xemnas was always happy to talk to students, he was kinda like a agony aunt to most of us, me included sometimes, i opened the door and walked in, xemnas was sat in a large leather chair, his long silver hair reached his lower back, he had dark skin and sharp orange eyes, but a happy smile on his face, xemnas has the ability to levatate either himself of other things "sora and riku how may i help you?" xemnas asked, me and riku sat in the chairs infront of xemnass desk

"well ive recently fallen out with my current dorm mate axel, and i fear that if i stay there with him i may end up killing him" i explained calmly, xemnas chuckled slightly

"has nothing to do with the fact you and riku are together?" xemnas smirked, i lowered my eyes and blushed

"slightly, but axel has been scaring people of who wanted to either be friends or more with me, and to be honest im not an item and axel seems to think i am" i explained, xemnas nodded, his orange eyes amused

"very well" xemnas smiled, he clicked his fingers and a key appeared infront of me "all your things have been moved to rikus dorm, and here is your key" xemnas smiled

"thankyou" i smiled, xemnas nodded and with that me and riku both left, i sighed happily when the door closed, as much as he is a nice guy, he never fails to scare the shit out of me

"well looks like its all done" riku smirked, i chuckled and nodded, a faint blush on my cheeks

"seems so huh" i smiled, riku chuckled and slung his arm over my shoulder, mine carfully snaked around his waist, what? im allowed to be nervous

"no need to be nervous sora" riku said softly, i smiled slightly

"cant be helped" i smiled, riku rubbed my arm soothingly "ive liked you a while now so im bound to be slightly nervous" i whispered lowly, riku stopped outside our dorm and opened the door, we walked in and he closed the door, the room was rather plain, two beds, one in each corner, a bedside table beside each and 2 huge wardrobes, aswel as on-suite, riku pulled me over to his bed and sat me between his legs, his head on my shoulder

"its ok sora" riku soothed, i was still nervous "i wont ever rush you, always remember that" riku promised, i smiled slightly and nodded

"i know you wont rush me but i havent done this alot before, my instincts will only go so far" i explained calmly, i felt riku nod against my shoulder

"they will do everything you allow them to, i know it feels like theres alot to do in a relationship, but its all in there, from instincts or watching others, all the infomation you need is inside your head, and if theres something your not sure about, never be affraid to ask me" riku said soothingly, i smiled, i had forgot how clever riku was sometimes "its really that simple sora" riku said happily, gently kissing my throat, i blushed slightly and nodded

"thanks riku" i smiled, leaning against him, seeming as i couldnt hug him, he chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist

"no problem sora, happy to help" riku said happily, i nodded "and never be scared to tell me anything ok?" riku asked, i nodded

"i wont" i lied, some things cant be told, he nodded, i placed my hands on his and gently linked them together, i sighed happily, i do feel bad that i cant tell him, but i just dont know how he would react to something like that, and i knew he could probably hear this

"i wont press you if your not ready to talk about it" riku sighed, i nodded "only when your ready" riku soothed, i nodded and turned around to face riku, he was smiling slightly, i pressed my lips against his, his hand sliding up my back and resting on my head, bringing me in deeper, the other was on my hip, mine were both on his neck, his tounge ran along my lips and i shyly opened them, moaning as riku slipped his tounge between my lips, i pulled back when i needed to breath, i smiled shyly at riku, who just smiled softly at me before gently kissing my forhead "come on we have a lesson with vexen" riku smiled, i nodded and climbed of riku, he stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, we left our dorm like this, we didnt get far before i got tackled into a hug by xion, i chuckled and hugged her back

"hey xion" i smiled, she pulled back and clapped her hands happily, smiling brightly at me and riku

"i cant believe your together its just like wow" she squealed happily, me and riku chuckled happily, his arms tightening around my shoulder, mine snaking around his waist

"yep it be true" riku smirked proudly, xion giggled happily and stormed past us, probably to tackle someone else into a hug, me and riku just shook our heads and walked to vexens lesson, vexen had long faded blonde hair with scaryly sharp green eyes, me and riku walked into his room and took our seats at the back of the class, me and riku only had lessons with vexen, and all vexen taught was about other abilities, roxas and namine were also in this class, and sat at the same table as us, namine and roxas looked smug beyond belif, usually axel would sit with us to, but if he has any sense he wouldnt dare, or i will stick his fingers in a plug socket, riku chuckled slightly, i smirked at him, axel walked in and sat on one f the front desks, i locked my eyes onto the paper ball on our table, i lifted it of the table and aimed it at axels head, i fired it and it hit him straight in the head "your mean" riku chuckled, i shrugged

"who honestly cares" i smirked proudly, we all laughed happily, but stopped when vexen walked in with his usual creepy smile on, one of his eyes was always more closed than the other, making him look crazy, his ability was to be able to tell your own abilities just by being near you, which is something of high value when it comes to the 4 deadly

"well class dont we all look a happy bunch this morning" vexen said calmly, the class broke into quiet mutter, until vexen ran his nails along the board, causing everyone to whine and cover there ears "that wasn a hint for you to talk" vexen growled, the class nodded, riku however still looked amused, if he didnt lose that look vexen would throw something at him, riku just rolled his eyes at my thought, until a piece of chalk connected with his head

"ow" riku grumbled, rubbing his head, the class, including me had to stiffle there amusment, even vexen was having trouble, hate to say i told you so riku but i clearly did, riku shot me a very dirty glare, which i just smirked at him

"now that i have everyones attention todays were going to be learning about the dealy 4" vexen said calmly, i felt riku stiffen dramatically, i managed to stop mine, but namine and roxas shot me a nervous glance as my hands balled into fists "many of you have been requesting we do some work on this, so i decided we may aswel" vexen added "so ask your questions" vexen sighed, most of the class raised there hands, noone on our table did, vexen pointed at a girl with maroon hair, she was called kairi

"could you tell use abit about vampirism?" she asked in a calm voice, vexen nodded, i felt riku exhale happily, i just gulped, knowing it would come up

"well vampirism is in the deadly 4 for the pure reason they hunt humans or abilities like us, and if the decided to live on animal blood, they eventually go crazed, making them more dangerous, they cannot come out into the sun, the sun reacts with there skin you see, burning straight through it, thus they only come out at night, there senses are highly highted, they can see as claerly in the dark as we can in the light, and there hearing is amazingly powerful, they can hear the softest of noises, there fangs only elongate at the smell or sight of fresh blood or at hightened emotion level, like pleasure for instence" vexen explained, the room nodded, even though i was nervous, it was nice to learn more "next question?" vexen asked, he pointed at axel, a small burst of anger going through me

"well i was wonder if you knew anything about the ability pyroism?" axel asked curiously, i had know about his curiousity for that ability for a while, but i couldnt help the shiver that ran down my spine, namine and roxas became nervous now, very nervous, vexen nodded

"pyroism is the most feared because of the simple reason it is the strongest ability out there, and whoever has it, can gain no control over it, making them highly dangerous, especially if they havent identified there trigger emotion, usually its either pure fear or pure anger, as both of these trigger survival instincts, which in turn triggers the pyroism inside them, as you all know pyroism is control over the blue/white flame, the hottest flame on our planet, and an ability to withstand some incredible heats, without burning or any pain, but as most people are killed before we have chance to ask about it we dont know very much about this ability or the people who have it" vexen explained, the class nodded, my nerves were haywire, axel nodded seeming satisfied, the class rose there hands again and vexen picked a girl with long black hair, tifa was her name

"werewolfism?" she stated simply, i felt riku stiffen beside me, i sent him a comforting look and linked my hand with his under the table, his eyes flicked to mine nervously, i squeezed his hand softly, axel tilted his head slightly in rikus direction, his green eyes only just looking at us, i glared at axel dirtily and he faced forward again, vexen nodded

"werewolfism is in the deadly 4 for the fact once they have changed they have no memory of there human lifes, there incredibly powerful and not to mention fast, they can run on all four or on there hind legs, there equally fast on both, all the time they are changed they dont hunt, they just gaze at the moon, or chaze of other werewolfs or people, but it is possible for some people with amazing control to be able to remain themselfs when they have changed, thus becoming less dangerous" vexen explained, the class nodded

"i heard that a cure was found for it?" tifa asked calmly, i felt the shock roll of riku

"indeed there was, a very long time ago, but unfortunatly the woman who made it died before she had chance to document it, thus it died with her, many people are trying to figure it out" vexen explained, all the class was quietly muttering, i gave rikus hand a comforting squeeze "right half hour break then back here" vexen said calmly, the class piled out the room, all muttering about the deadly four, the glare we got from axel was murderous, only it was aimed at riku, who just glared right back "sora i need a word" vexen said as me and riku walked past the desk, i nodded and released riku hand

"we'll be out here" riku smiled, i nodded and he closed the door, i turned to vexen, who was looking at me calmly

"your not in trouble so relax sora, i just need to talk" vexen explained

"im always tense" i lied, vexen cracked a small smile

"i would imagine you are after that lesson" vexen explained, my eyes widened dramatically, my mind just clicking all the pieces togather, he could feel abilities, which ment "i know exactly what you are sora" vexen explained, i lowered my gaze, now i would be killed

"oh" was all i said

"im not going to tell anyone you know" vexen said calmly, i became shocked, anyone who protected one of the deadly 4 could be killed or tortured

"but why?" i asked

"i would also have to hand myself in" vexen explained, wait what!

"wait are you...?" i asked

"i too have pyroism" vexen whispered 


	3. Chapter 3

i looked at vexen in shock, he had pyroism, and was working in a school, he was brave, but then again im a student here, so im no better

"why are you telling me this?" i asked shocked

"just letting you know that it is possible to gain some form of control over it" vexen explained "even i know it can very overpowering know you have a deadly four" vexen explained, rubbing his wrists, i didnt the same, part of the reason i always had wristbands on, i didnt half have some hideous scars on my wrists from when i wanted to give up because of my pyroism, and erm other reasons...

"yeah i know that feeling" i explained "but i do have some control over it, aslong as i dont get angry" i explained, he nodded

"im impressed took me many years to figure mine out" vexen chuckled

"yeah well i had some very nasty help" i explained, my mind trying to force me back 11 years to relive it, i didnt allow it, vexen nodded

"and sora, dont throw stuff at other students" vexen smirked, i chuckled and nodded before leaving the classroom, plastering a sheepish grin on my face

"what was that about?" roxas asked

"vexen caught me throwing that paper ball at axel" i chuckled sheepishly, everyone laughed and i linked my hand with rikus we walked to the outside of the school, and into the yard beside the black forest, and to think i was here last night, riku smiled softly at me, i returned it, the forest was sevral shades of green, it was beautiful, the reason it was called the black forest was because when it was winter, the trees didnt lose there leaves they just turned black and so did the bark on the trees

"well atleast we know abit more" roxas said calmly, me and riku nodded, he was aiming that at me too, i know it

"true which is good" i smiled, even if slightly forced, i didnt want to go back to that lesson, i rubbed my wrists, namine and roxas looking at me sadly, they could feel my nerves going haywire, and riku could probably hear it in my thoughts, he didnt do aything, so maybe he wasnt listening, but i cant take any chances, riku looked at me curiously, i avoided his look and pretended i didnt see it

"could i talk with sora a second?" riku asked towards namine and roxas, i gulped but nodded slightly, they nodded and walked on ahead, i turned and faced riku, who was looking at me worriedly, he raised our linked hands and his free one grabbed my wristband, i gulped and lowered my eyes as he pulled it down past my wrist, he did the same with my other hand, i kept my eyes far away from his and locked with the floor, i felt him run his fingers over them, it caused the memories to re-surface, aswel as the pain it caused, i closed my eyes and kept my body calm as the memoires replyed through my head mercilessly, riku released my hands and gently tilted my head up, i opened my eyes and saw him looking at me sadly "am i allowed to ask why you did it?" he asked, i lowered my eyes, is this something i can really tell him, it not that i dont trust him, but its just very very big, and very bad, i pulled my wrist bands back over the scars and looked at riku, catching his attention, i took a deep breath

"you do realsie once i tell you, you could get killed if anyone finds out right?" i whispered, he raised an eyebrow, his eyes becomeing worried

"ok i wont talk" riku promised, i nodded, oh god i cant believe im doing this, i linked my hands together and searched through my memories, looking for one that would save me from saying it aloud, i found one, it resulted in roxas knocking himself out, to stop me before i did something i regretted, some boys had been picking on namine, and it pissed me of royally, this was when i was still working things out, i was about 9 i think, i had gone and told them to leave them alone, but the just taunted me and i snapped, i was engulfed by the blue flame as i advanced on them, roxas knocked himself out, causing me to knockout to, i looked at riku, his eyes were wide as saucers

"now you know, feel free to run" i said slowly, his eyes returned to normal size and he smiled slightly

"cos that would make me look so good wouldnt it" he smiled, bringing me into a hug, i looked up at him shocked

"what!" i stuttered shocked

"well you dont mind mine do you? and i dont mind yours, we can protect eachothers secret" riku smiled, my eyes watered slightly as i nodded, my hands went to the back of his head and brought his lips to mine, my eyes sliding closed, pushing the water out my eyes and down my cheeks, he didnt mind what i was, he really didnt mind, i was so happy right now, i pulled away from riku and he gently wiped the tears on my cheeks away, but i could tell he knew they were happy, probably probing my thoughts again, riku smirked

"you really dont mind?" i asked, he shook his head, i smiled and hugged him tightly, he returned the embrace, i happy sigh escaping both our lips

"CAN WE COME BACK YET!" roxas yelled, i chuckled, so did riku, roxas could probably feel the happiness i was feeling, afterall we share our strongest emotions

"YEAH!" i yelled back, i smiling up at riku, who returned it happily, roxas and namine walked over with very very curious faces

"why you so happy sora?" namine asked slyly, a dark glint in her eyes, i smirked and leaned happily against riku

"you aint gonna tell us are you?" roxas smirked, i smiled evily and roxas had the dark glint in his eyes now and he pulled of one of his gloves, i smirked, the reason for the glove was roxas need physical contact to use his ability, only worked in his hand, he held his hand out to me "either you take it of ill force ya" roxas warned, i chuckled and placed my hand in roxass, our eyes closed and he saw what was making me so happy, he pulled back and my eyes opened, he had the smugest look on his face ive ever seen, namine looked over at roxas and roxas leaned over and whisered in her ear, she giggled and became smug to

"well no wonder your so bloody happy" she giggled, i smiled and so did riku "glad you didnt do a runner riku" she smiled

"nah why would i run? got everything i need right here, and i will fight to protect it" riku said happily, a small purr in his voice, only for me to hear, i blushed slightly under his tone and words

"as do i" i said happily but shyly, riku smiled down on me, his teal eyes darker and slightly shaded, i knew that look from my past, it would usually scare me, but with riku it didnt

"shit vexens lesson" namine exclamined, we all raced back into the school and sighed happily as we saw some students still entering the classroom, we walked in and happily took our seats, vexen walking in soon after, a calm but happy look on his face

"right i hope you all enjoyed your break?" vexen asked, the class nodded happily "now i believe we were at ability stealer?" vexen asked, the class nodded "very well, the reason for this ability being in here is because they can use anyones abilities, but there is a drawback with this, all ability stealers have golden eyes, its a dead give away, and they cant use abilities like pyroism, werewolfism or vampirism, this is the least deadly but still can be dealy" vexen explained, the class nodded happily, as i blocked out more memories, some with a guy with golden eyes, i felt sick, sick to my core, but i kept my mind clear of any memories, just incase, i felt light headed and dizzy, the memories always made me like this, always ill and sick, always so horrible, roxas and namine were looking at me carfully, the had no idea what i went through, they thought i was at my aunties for those few weeks, i wasnt oh i so wasnt, i felt the bile swirl in my stomach, ready to rise up my throat, my arms wrapped around my stomach tightly, holding it down as i continued to block the momerious as vexen blabbered on about something, i closed my eyes and leveled my bretahing, deep breaths, i felt something nudge my side, i opened my eyes and saw riku looking at me worriedly

"you ok? your seriously pale?" riku whispered, concerned, i nodded, still clutching my stomach, i felt the bile climb up my throat, i bolted out the room without a second thought and to the nearest bathroom, i threw my head over the toilet just in time, it was horrible, but atleast it was out now, and i could think without riku knowing, the problems of dating a mind reader huh? i sat beside the toliet, breathing deeply, making sure more wasnt going to come, i heard the door open

"sora?" came a familiar voice, i sighed happily, it was roxas, i opened the door and smiled weakly at my brother "you ok?" he askedm i just shook my head

"feel sick" i sighed, wasnt a lie, just not a full truth, he nodded

"i dont know what happened but your emotions went bloody haywire in there" roxas sighed

"i dont know either rox, sorry for worryin ya though" i sighed, standing up slowly, roxas giving me some help, only then did i realise his hands werent gloved, i glanced at him, fear etching into me quicker and quicker as his eys widened more and more, filling with total horror

"oh no" he whispered 


	4. Chapter 4

i waited for roxas to respond, his eyes were wide and horrified as he gripped my arm tightly, seeing more and more of my past, of my past when i was 6 years of age, how i had been discovered, me and my pyroism, how i was kidnapped and taken to an experimantal facility, how i was experimanted on by many people, one with bright gold eyes, how i was raped by those people, aswel as beaten and starved, he would see all that as if it was happening to him, and feel it all, that was the worst part about roxass ability, he would feel the pain the person he touched went through, his knees buckled and he fell into me, i caught him and gently let him lean on me, his arm hung lazily around my shoulder, he was breathing heavily against me, small beads of sweat on his forhead, he had seen and felt too much now, i unclasped his hand from my arms before he knocked himself out, or worse

"you ok rox?" i asked quietly, he didnt respond, i gently put him on the floor, his eyes were shut and he was still breathing heavily, he was slightly pale, he opened his eyes slowly, they were glazed over and watery, not to mentioned frightened, giving me enough prove that he had felt and seen my pain of those memories, his eyes slid closed soon after, i sighed and picked my brother up bridal style and carried him out the bathroom and to mine and rikus dorm, i opened the door and gently placed roxas on the bed before closing the door and locking it again, i walked into the bathroom and wet the flannel , ringing it out so it was slightly damp, i walked back into the room and placed it on roxass forhead, i sat on rikus bed and waited nervously, my stomach still felt dodgey but right now roxas was my main concern, i heard him groan, i stood up and sat beside him as his eyes slowly slid open, his eyes still watery "you ok rox?" i asked softly, he sat up slowly, causing the flannel to fall into his lap, he shook his head slightly before turning to me, his eyes still watery

"please sora tell me none of what i juts saw and felt was true?" roxas begged in a whisper, i bowed my head

"then id be lying roxas" i sighed, i heard him gulped

"when did it happen?" he asked, gently placing his hand on my shoulder, carful not to touch my skin, he didnt want to see anymore, and with good reason

"remember when we were 6 and i went to auntie sues for those 3 week?" i asked, looking at roxas, he eyes glazing over as he looked back, he nodded

"yeah i remember, mom and dad were odd those weeks" roxas muttered, i chuckled at how dumb roxas was being, he gasped suddenly "you werent at aunt sues were you?" he asked

"no i wasnt" i sighed, roxas nodded, his eyes shadowed and watery

"why didnt you tell us?" roxas asked sadly, he hated it when people he was very close with kept secrets from him, and i hated doing it

"cos i didnt want to upset you rox, or namine" i explained, he sighed, he knew i didnt like to bother anyone with my own problems, i always kept them to myself

"yeah well last time you kept things to yourself i had to rip a blade out your hand before you killed yourself" roxas sighed, his voice a little harsh, i sighed as the memories of my attempted death flooded back into my head, my hands rubbing my wrists, i was 10 years old...

FLASHBACK

it had been a year since my episode with the boys on our road, i still remember it clear as day, i had gotten so angry with them for bullying my sister to the point of tears, i had told them to stop, but they directed there focus onto me, i could feel something surging through my vains as i got more and more angry, i turned and decided to ignore them, namine and roxas watching from the sidelines, but one of the boys threw somethings at me, it hit me in the back of the head, and my anger expolded, i felt my body burn as i turned to face the boy who had irritated me so much, my hands were in tight fists by my sides, my nails slicing into my skin and the blood sliding down my hands, they all laughed at me, and thats when it happen, there laughing stopped as i was engulfed in a blue flame, no harm coming to me, there eyes became frightened, terribly so, i remember screaming at them, i dont know what, but i remember screaming at them, but i soon blacked out, i had later found out roxas had knocked himself out, in order to stop me before i hurt them, hurt them beyond any repair

it was a year later now, my mom and dad hated me with a passion as strong as my unwanted ability, but that wasnt what hurt the most, what hurt the most was how infront of others, they would treat me with such kindness, sure it was false, but i loved those days, i felt like part of my family, they hated me so much, they were going to send me to xemnass school, on my own, without my brother and sister, they didnt care that it would hurt all three of us to be apart, they just wanted me away from there family

tonight was our friends demyx birthday party, me, namine and roxas had been invited, mom and dad happily allowed roxas and namine to go, but said i couldnt, i knew they wouldnt, i told namine and roxas i would be ok and to tell demyx i said happy birthday, they nodded and walked out the house with my dad, my mom stayed home with me, she sent me to my room in a harsh, hatful tone, i shook my head and walked into the kitchen, i couldnt deal with this anymore, all the hatred, the guilt of my ability bringing shame onto my family, my brother and sister, i grabbed my fathers hunting blade and walked upstairs, not before getting a slap across the face for disobaying my moms order, i nodded and walked to my room, were i slammed my door shut and locked it, i let my tears flow, were had all my family gone? all i had now was roxas and namine, and not even they know whats up with me, they know about my ability, but not about the real way mom and dad treat me, i couldnt let them know how much they hated me, how much they wished me dead, they had said it enough times to me!

i pulled the blade out from my pocket, it had a brown leather handle, the blade was quite thin and not too long, but long enough to do its deed to me, i walked over to my bed, me and roxas shared a room, i sat on my bed, all my agony streaming down my face, the sobbs were bottled tightly in my throat, and i was shaking, badly so, i wasnt scared of what i was going to do, i wanted it, i would be free and everyone could live happily without me, who wants a pyro in there family? i know i wouldnt, i pulled the sleeves of my top up, revealing my wrists and arms, the skin around my wrists was already scared for when i was six, and had been taken away, again for pyroism, only this time for experiments, but they didnt just experiment on me, they used my body as a toy, something to enjoy, i was 6 years old, i placed the blade at my wrists and in one swift fluid motion, i sliced into my wrist, the pain wasnt new, but it was still unpleasent, the blood trailed down my wrists and onto the bed, i did it again to the other wrist, the pain was somehow a comfort, i dont know how, the blade was cold, the edge red and dripping my own blood, i just continued cutting, not too deeply, i wanted this to go on aslong as possible, until all the pain bottled up in me, escaped through my own blood, i had sevral slashs on my wrists, some deep, some minor, the pain now though, had become an addiction somehow, i couldnt phrase it, but i wanted more of it, it helped somehow, i held the blade at my already cut wrists, this would be my last slice, i pressed deeper, feeling it cut through slowly, releasing more blood, i gripped the handle and was about to slice my way out of this mess, when my door burst open and the blade was ripped out my hand, i was knocked unconscious

i woke up a few days later, i was in hospital, surrounded my machines, and suprisingly my family, roxas and namine looked so relived to see me awake, my mother and father, however looked disappointed, but they played the role of loving parent and lectured me on what the i thought i was doing, i didnt listen, i didnt need there words, i was going to leave, i wasnt going to stay with them and continue this abuse, i said it simply, i demanded they send me to xemnass school, they looked happy about it, until roxas and namine asked the same thing, but there be there problem, they had told me a yes, seconds before namine and roxas asked, so they had to say yes to them, thats when they hated me most, for taking there other children from them, i couldnt help the smug smile that crept onto my face whilst i sat on my hospital bed, there glare could of killed hundreds

FLASHBACK OVER

my eyes had watered remembering it, i hadnt realised at the time, but the way i had been caught was because for every cut i got, namine and roxas got one too, this was when i realised, i couldnt die, i wasnt selfish enough to take my siblings lifes with me, so i vowed to never to that again, no matter how bad my life became

"im sorry sora i shouldnt of said that" roxas said sorrowfully as a tear escaped my eye, i chuckled slightly and shook my head

"dont worry roxas, i was being stupid, your right" i smiled weakly, he looked shocked that i wasnt mad at him for making me relive that

"your not mad with me? i pulled a real bad card then" he muttered, i chuckled and hugged him tightly to me, he responded before pulling back, i pulled my wrist bands down and looked over my slashed wrists, there were many and many scars, all bumpy lines sticking from my skin, i gently ran my finger over the deepest line, the one that would of ended me

"no roxas im not mad with you, im mad with myself for being so stupid" i smiled, i pulled my wristbands back over my scars and smiled over at roxas, who looked shocked

"you sure?" roxas asked, unsure i was sane im sure, i smiled and nodded

"im sure roxas, but you need to be heading back, just tell vexen im ill" i smiled, he chuckled and nodded

"ok sora and erm ill not tell riku or namine" roxas smiled, i nodded, for some reason, riku couldnt read roxass mind

"well atleast i know riku wont know" i chuckled, roxas did to, he gave me a tap on the shoulder before leaving my room, i sighed once it was shut, i did hate lying to my brother and sister, but i wouldnt allow them to lose there parents without good reason, i layed down on my bed and closed my eyes, all i wanted to do was sleep, i didnt want to be awake when riku got here, i drifted of quite quickly really, into a dark and upsetting sleep...

...i was reliving my worst nightmare, my 3 weeks trapped with them, the experimentists, who used my body, took most of my sanity and experimented on me to no end, beat me til i found it hard to breath, and starved me until i begged, there were 2 who i feared the most out of them all, there was a man called scar, it wasnt his real name but everyone called it him for the huge scar over one of his eyes, he could only see through one eye, a bright blue eye, he had black hair that went to his lower back, matted and horrible, but the one i feared the most was eric, he was the top there, he had long brown hair, that was tied back in a tight ponytail, even then it went to his lower back, but that wasnt what scared me most, it was his eyes, his bright gold eyes, i know knew what he was, thanks to vexens lesson, he was an ability stealer, which would explain how he held me to the table and took me all those time, my eyes shot open before i saw him do that to my body, i was breathing heavily, i could feel the sweat on my body, and a cold flannel on my forhead

"sora you ok?" came rikus worried voice, i sat up slowly, he was sat on the edge of my bed, looking at me with a worried expression, the flannel fell into my lap, i took deep breaths, calming myself

"yeah im fine just a nightmare" i sighed once my breathing leveled out and i was calm again, riku didnt look convinced

"seemed pretty bad" riku muttered, i sighed, cause he saw my dream

"go on ask whats bothering you" i sighed, he looked at me in total shock "riku ive known you 8 years now, i know whens somethings bothering you, and i know you saw my dream so it must have something to do with that so please just ask?" i explained calmly, meeting rikus eyes, but noticing something behind him, i ignored it

"well erm it just seemed pretty intense for a nightmare your head made up is all" riku explained, ahh thats what it is, i was going to answer him, but once again i saw i faint outline move behind him, whatever it was i knew ment no harm, if it did, it would of killed us by now, i carfully locked onto it before focusing my ability on it, holding it in place on the floor, there was a sharp gasp, that didnt come from me or riku, riku blinked and looked around "what was that?" riku asked, i stood up and kept my ability locked were it had the invisable thing

"who are you and what do you want?" i asked calmly, last thing i wanted to do was scare whatever it was

"sora are you sure you ok, your talking to thin air" riku chuckled

"but im not riku" i whispered, i walked closer i bent down infront of were the invisable thing was "im not going to hurt you so can we see what you are?" i asked softly, i felt the thing struggle for a moment "thats so i dont lose were you are" i explained softly, i knew riku was looking at me, questioning my sanity

"oh i really am sora" riku said worried, i sighed slightly

"are you sure you wont hurt me?" came a scared male voice, i felt riku jump in shock, i smiled slightly before i turned to my boyfriend and stuck my tounge out in a 'i-told-you-so' kind of way before turning back to the invisable thing, it sounded human

"i promise i wont hurt you, so can you come un-invisable?" i asked calmly, to show i ment no harm i stood up and took a few steps away and released him completely so nothing was holding him down, i waited patiently for them to show themselfs, riku looked worried and nervous, i stood beside him and linked my hand with his as i felt the air shift, revealing the figure to us 


	5. Chapter 5

it was indeed male, and very human looking, he stood maybe rikus size in height, he had blone hair, slightly brighter than roxass, and scared and carful blue eyes, his face was soft and well shaped, he wore black and nothing else, but on his shoulder was some sort of wolf thing, he had a small blade on his waist

"who are you?" i asked calmly, he seemed scared enough

"im cloud" he said calmly, i nodded

"well im sora and this is my partner riku" i smiled, cloud smiled slightly

"i feel kinda bad, here i am hiding in your room and your talking to me as if im a friend" cloud said sheepishly

"yes speaking of which why are you in our room?" riku asked curiously

"well erm i kinda need some help, so i came here, your window was the only one that was open, so i decided to stay here, i was going to come un invisable when you first came in but i havent been around many abilities before" cloud explained

"ahh sorry i can understand why you didnt show yourself when i locked you to the floor" i said sheepishly, cloud chuckled

"its ok, i understand, you didnt want anyone getting hurt" cloud smiled, i nodded

"so whats the problem you need help with?" riku asked

"well its my partner leon, hes been in a nightmare for nearly 3 hours now, i cant wake him no matter what, im worried" cloud explained, my eyes widned slightly

"how long has he been in this nightmare?" i asked, well demanded

"erm nearly 3 hours now" cloud explained

"right can you take me too him?" i asked, riku looked at me curiously "i know whats wrong with leon" i explained

"you do?" cloud said happily

"i do, its sounds like someone has used a nightmare curse on your partner, if you dont get me to him soon he WILL die!" i explained, clouds eyes widened "its what happens, the nightmare curse tormants its victims for 4 hours before killing them very cruelly" i explained, clouds eyes watered

"how do you know this?" riku asked

"cos someone used one on roxas once" i explained as i walked over to cloud, whos frame was vibrating, i could feel the shock roll of riku "take me to him" i said softly, riku linked his hand with mine, i nodded, cloud nodded sharply and gripped both of us and teleported us, we were in a tree house, not one in the tops of the trees, these ones were hidden under the trees, the bark of the tree acting as the door, the room i was in seemed to be the bedroom, it was rather empty, other than a large double bed with a body on it, the man had brown hair and a scar across his face, his eyes were scrunched shut, sweat on his face and whimmpers escaping him, he was indeed near the end of the nightmare, hell start screaming to, and that will hurt cloud enough, i walked over to who i guessed was leon, i checked his pulse, it was quick, showing his fear, his forhead was burning up, i nodded

"can you help him?" cloud whispered, i nodded

"im sure i can" i said calmly "this is going to hurt us both" i whispered lowly

"what?" cloud asked, i sighed

"in order for him to be saved from the nightmare, someone else must take it on, then once thats done they will inhabit the nightmare, but since the nightmare wasnt made for them, the source is clear as day, thus quicker and easier to kill, but if not fast enough the nightmare will turn from theres into yours, only you will have there remaining time to escape it" i explained, cloud looked horrified, and i could feels rikus horror

"and youve done this before?" riku asked shocked

"yes for roxas i did" i explained, i placed one hand over leons chest and the other on his forhead "someone get ready to catch me cos im going to black out straight away" i ordered

"right" riku said calmly, not fully approving, i closed my eyes and forced the nightmare out of leon and into me, i gasped as i fell into his nightmare, i quickly looked around, it was many different people, being tortured, one being cloud, so these must be leons loved ones, there was a sharp light, i turned to it and saw a deman like dog stood infront of me, its head had a large circular symbol on it, that was the source, i locked my ability onto it, it growled and thrashed against my hold, i tightened it before holding the dog over a very large spike, and with that i slammed the beast onto the spike, it roared furiously before dissolving into small dark pieces, the nightmare following it, my eyes opened and i smiled happily up at riku, who was holding me, looking relived

"told ya ive done it before" i smiled, he chuckled and helped me stand back up, cloud was sat on the bed beside leon, holding his hand

"why wont he wake?" cloud asked sadly and slightly desprate, they must love eachother very much

"its ok cloud, hes recovering, i managed to see some of his nightmare, watching your loved ones tortured before your eyes wont have done him much good" i explained, cloud allowed a few tears to fall, me and riku walked over to him "do you have any idea who did this to him?" i asked, cloud shook his head

"no i dont, leons and me never leave the forest" cloud explained, ahh that would make them blackforest fairies, very gifted in the art of magic and fighting, despite there names

"ok well someone must have some form of grudge against him" i wondered, there was a groan and we all turned to see leon open his eyes, he had blue eyes too, only his were very relived, he sat up and hugged cloud to him, burrying his face in his shoulder, cloud hugged him back, me and riku smiled at eachother and gently took our exit

"WAIT!" someone yelled, we turned and saw leon and cloud walking after us, so it was leon who yelled us "thankyou" he said calmly

"no problem, even if i dont know you, i wouldnt let you suffer that" i smiled, leon nodded

"well thankyou for your kindness" leon smiled, we both nodded

"may i ask do you have any idea who could of done this to you?" i asked, leon shook his head

"we never leave the forest, and only 1 person ever visits us, and he hasnt been in many months" leon explained

"its ok i just wanted to kick there ass" i chuckled, riku and cloud did too, leon smiled slightly

"well i thankyou for your help" leon smiled "and if we need help again, we shall surely come to you" leon smirked

"fine with me and no worries happy to help" i smiled, cloud walked over to us and teleported us back to our room

"thankyou so much, sora and riku" cloud smiled, quickly hugging us both tightly before vanishing into thin air, riku chuckled and held me tightly against him

"well that was odd" riku chuckled

"it was indeed" i smiled

"so who used a nightmare curse on roxas?" riku asked

"remember that day when roxas was ill, maybe 5 years ago?" i asked, riku thought back and nodded "a boy called seifer did it" i growled furiously, riku chuckled

"calm down love, hate for you to burn the school down" riku whispered, highly amused, i chuckled sheepishly and regained myself, i smiled up at riku, who returned it

"oh yes id hate that too, only keep a few locked inside" i smirked, thinking of them, axel and seifer, riku chuckled

"fine by me and im sure by everyone else" riku smiled, i chuckled

"oh yes im sure roxas would roll right into the building and save seifer" i chuckled

"maybe" riku smirked, i chuckled and pulled his lips down to mine for a kiss, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, mine snaking happily around his neck as rikus tounge slid pleadingly along my lips, i opened happily, a small moan escaping me as his tounge played with mine, his hands moved to my hips and his thumbs gently stroked them, my eyes fluttered for a brief moment as a shiver ran down my spine, i pulled away for air and smiled up at riku, who smiled back, his eyes darker slightly "see i thought you said you had no idea what you were doing?" riku purred, running his lips along my jaw and kissing down my neck, gently nipping it occasionally

"im doing what you told me and basically winging it" i sighed happily, as riku marked my neck, i gulped down my small groan, i felt riku grin against my neck

"why did you swallow it?" he chuckled darkly, i smirked

"cos im evil and your not getting me that easily" i smirked, riku chuckled against my neck, sending a pleasing shiver through me, he pulled of my neck and smirked darkly at me

"are you after more?" riku purred slyly, leaving inches between our lips, i gulped, i couldnt stop the pleasurable shiver that went down my spine at the offer of more, i had never seen riku like this, to be honest it was a huge turn on, i mean ive known the guy 10 years and been inlove with him for 6 of those years, and never once have i seen him act like this, and never once have i felt the hot sensation in the bottom of my stomach, or the haze thats slowly clouding my brain and body, i gulped and burried my head in his chest, he rubbed my back soothingly "confusing?" he asked softly, i shook my head

"no i know what this feeling is riku, i know its lust, but im scared" i whispered, i felt riku nod above me

"whats scaring you?" he asked

"not doing it but i just..." i trailed of, i just didnt want to lose control

"what do you mean lose control?" riku asked softly

"i mean over my pyroism" i whispered, i felt him nod

"i thought it only worked with your anger?" riku asked

"it does but vexen said it could be pleasure to, but...you know ive never felt that really, so i dont know if itll react and i wont risk it until im sure im under better control of this" i explained, shaking my head slightly "im sorry" i whispered, riku tightened his hold on me

"what for?" he asked softly, i looked up at him, he was being serious

"for being so fucked up" i sighed, bowing my head again, i wanted him, ive wanted him since i first realised i was inlove with him, but like always, my stupid pyroism has to get in the way, im so stupid

"you not stupid sora, and i understand your feelings ok?" he sighed, i looked up at him again, my eyes pleading with him to continue "you think your the only one whos wanted it for a while? sora ive been inlove with you since i first saw you, and as for you fear, its understandable, and i wont rush you sora, i wont lose you over lust" riku explained, gently running his hand over my cheek, causing me to blush furoiusly under his touch, but i smiled slightly up at him, he returned my small smile with one of his own, his being incrediably cute, riku chuckled slightly, i sighed happily and leaned against riku

"thankyou" i whispered happily, riku held me tightly against him

"no problem sora" he said happily as he pulled us to the bed, he layed down, thus bringing me with him, i snuggled closer to him, my head on his chest, his arm running up and down my spine, soothing my burning body, i yawned slightly "sleepy?" he chuckled

"a little what time is it?" i asked, i looked out the window and it was dark out

"its about 10:30" riku replied, i nodded

"then i may go to sleep" i yanwed, riku chuckled and kissed my forhead, i layed my head back on his chest and closed my eyes

"night sora" riku yawned

"night riku" i smiled before drifting into a peacful sleep 


	6. Chapter 6

1 WEEK LATER

i opened my eyes slowly, my eye sight quite clear really, it had been a week since me and riku had helped cloud and leon out, and they come and see us most days, were quite close really, riku couldnt have been more caring toward me, he hasnt pushed me once, im the luckiest guy on the earth, i tilted my head up and saw riku still asleep beside me, i smiled slightly and ever so gently pressed my lips to his, i felt him smile before i pulled away

"morning" i smiled, he yawned and smiled back, his teal eyes still sleepy

"morning" he smiled lazily, i chuckled at him, he took forever to wake up "i do not" riku smiled

"yes you do" i smiled, he chuckled and sat up, stretching as he did, i did the same, my back cracking slightly, i sighed happily and grabbed a top, slinging that on and standing up, riku wrapped his arms around my waist and i blushed slightly and leaned against him, his head rested on my shoulder

"wonder what time cloud and leon will get here today?" riku chuckled, i echoed it, they did have a habit of just popping up at random times, theyve met roxas and namine, who like them, and they like them, so all is good

"who knows im sure they dont own a clock" riku chuckled, i echoed it

"im sure they dont either" i smiled, i turned around in his arms and smiled up at him, he returned it before kissing me deeply, one of his hands sliding to the back of my neck, the other remaining on my hip, mine were on his neck as his tounge ran along my lips, i opened happily, a small moan escaping me as i did, someone cleared there throat and me and riku smiled, knowing full well who it was, we pulled apart and saw cloud stood beside us, a very smug smile on his face

"am i interupting something?" he chuckled

"nope" i smiled, riku chuckled

"well we have a guest who wants to talk to you both" cloud smiled

"oh cool" riku smiled

"yeah who is it?" i asked curiously, cloud tapped his nose

"my secret" cloud chuckled, me and riku chuckled, we offered our hands out and cloud just laughed "i have a gift for you both" he smiled, me and riku shared a confussed look, cloud walked over and placed his index finger on my temple, he did the same to riku, i got a small jolt of pain before cloud pulled back

"what was that?" i asked, rubbing my aching temple

"well usually learning to teleport takes many years, but me and leon have found a way to put the ability straight into people, like i just did with you both" cloud explained happily

"wait so we can teleport now?" riku asked

"yep" cloud smiled

"cool" me and riku said in sync, cloud teleported and me and riku followed, it was an odd feeling, but kinda nice, we landed outside cloud and leons house, cloud smiled happily at us

"well come on in hes waiting" cloud smiled, me and riku nodded and entered there house, we walked into the livingroom and my feet planted in the floor

"sora you ok?" riku asked

"oh my god" i said in awe, there sat on leon and clouds sofa was sephiroth havi, one of the greatest wizards out there, he was amazing, he fought everything from death demons to doom dragons, he was most intrested in dark creatures, i had read all his book, all his adventures

"ahh they have arrived" sephiroth smiled at us, he has long silver hair that went to his lower back and sharp green eyes, there was a long sword on the floor beside him, it was made from the bone of a midnight poison dragon, unbreakable

"and i think this one died" riku chuckled

"its sephiroth havi" i beamed, sephiroth raised an eyebrow

"told you! i knew someone would read your stuff" leon chuckled

"read it! i love your stuff, id love to have done half the things you have" i smiled, sephiroth smiled

"anything is possible with the right mind" he smiled, i nodded, he was said to be very very wise

"well i understand you been wishing to see us" riku smiled, sephiroth nodded and stood up, he towered over me, just slightly taller than everyone else, i hated being small

"i have, leon and cloud told me about how you assisted them with a nightmare curse, which once of you was it?" he asked, i raised my hand sheepishly "intresting how did you know what to do?" he asked curiously

"well a while ago my brother was out in one, so i did it then, dont know how i just did it" i explained, sephiroth nodded

"intresting, i thought so" he smiled, i crooked my head in confusion

"what did you think?" riku asked, stealing my question

"well its a gift i have, i can tell how powerful someone can become with there ability" he explained, his eyes locked with mine "or ablilities" he added, my eyes widened and i gulped

"you mean you know what me and sora are?" riku asked worried, sephiroth nodded

"we all know what you are, but fear not" cloud smiled, me and riku relaxed slightly, sephiroth clicked his fingers and 2 pieces of paper appeared infront of us, one infront of me, the other infront of riku

"my gift for saving my friends" sephiroth smiled, me and riku grabbed them and we slowly opened them, it was a list, well mine was

"what are these?" i asked

"go to the bottom" leon smiled, me and riku nodded and i skimmed through the page and stopped at the end, my eyes widening when i saw what it said

"cure for pyroism" i stuttered in shock, i felt my frame lock, riku looked at me in shock

"cure for werewolfism" riku whispered, sounding as shocked as i was

"how?" i asked

"i came across them a long time ago in a forgotten village, noone knew of its location because noone dared go near it for the demons said to lurk in the trees" sephiroth explained, demons in tress

"so these demons were tree goblins?" i asked, sephiroth smiled

"clever i see" sephiroth smiled

"myself and my sibling are of higher inteligence than some" i explained, trying not to sound vain, unsure if it worked?

"i see" he smiled

"will these work?" riku asked

"im would of thought so, the other things i got from that village have worked, so assuming you can find the ingredients then it should work" sephiroth smiled, a cure? there had been one for so long and it had only just been discovered, this is amazing

"it is huh?" riku muttered, i nodded

"rikus a mind reader if your wondering" cloud smiled

"ahh i see" sephiroth smiled "may i asked what you are sora?" sephiroth asked, i smirked and locked my eyes on his sword before lifting it into the air and holding it infront of sephiroth, who smiled "pyshic, and very power i sense" he smiled, i beamed "and im assuming your siblings are similar?" sephiroth asked

"my brother is a different kind of pyshic to me, he can tell anything from a single touch, past or present, my sister can manipulate the memories of anyone who has touched her or myself and my brother" i explained, sephiroth nodded

"ahhh so because she can do it for you both then i can assume you have a very rare condition to" sephiroth smiled, i gulped slightly "the conjuction of hearts, rare indeed, even rarer in triplets" he added

"are you really?" cloud asked curiously and shocked

"we are, and always have been, we feel eachothers strongest emotions and suffer eachothers injuries, seperation over long time periods or distances can send us in either illness or depression" i explained, sephiroth nodded

"you are well informed" he smiled

"im a good observer" i smiled "most of this stuff i figured out" i explained, rubbing my wrists slightly, riku rubbed my back soothingly, sephiroth nodded

"well i can see us become rather good freinds" sephiroth smiled, i beamed happily

"id like that" i smiled

"me too" riku smiled

"settled then" leon chuckled, me and riku nodded before teleporting out of there, we both held out cures in our hands

"what should we do?" i asked

"vexen?" riku asked, i nodded and we both teleported to his lab, he jumped in shock when we appeared infront of him

"how did you teleport!" he asked

"a gift from a friend but a more important matter needs to be discussed" i explained, vexen nodded, sensing the urgency in my voice

"what is it?" he asked, me and riku handed over the sheets of paper and vexen read them over, his eyes widening hugly "but these are!" he muttered

"there sures we know, a friend of ours called sephiroth havi gave them to us" i explained, vexen nodded

"then i suspect them to be accurate if there from sephiroth" vexen smiled

"do you know were to find them?" riku asked

"i do but it will take time for me to gather them" vexen explained

"well halp" i smiled

"you have to stay on school grounds remember" vexen pointed out "and xemnas owes me a favour, wait here" vexen smiled before teleporting, me and riku blinked in shock

"and he looked at us in shock when we did it" i chuckled

"well he is alot older than us" riku chuckled

"true" i smiled, i wrapped my arms around rikus waist and rested my head on his chest "think it will work?" i asked

"well this sephiroth kinda sounds overly sure" riku chuckled

"i cant believe you didnt know who he was" i chuckled

"when did i say that? i knew exactly who he was, i just didnt act like a crazed fan" riku chuckled, i playfully slapped him across the back and pulled back

"oi! ive looked up to that man a long time, im allowed a bit of craziness when i see him" i chuckled, riku smiled

"ok then" riku chuckled, i beamed happily, if this works i can finally stop always being on full alert, i can relax more, and do more, rikus hand tilted my head up and made me look at him "not if your not ready" he whispered, i smiled brightly and gently pressed my lips to his for a quick kiss

"ive been ready a while riku" i smiled when i pulled away, he smiled and nodded

"well its done" vexen said, suprising me and riku

"what is?" i asked

"i have all the time i need to search for these ingredients" vexen smiled

"thats good right?" riku asked

"very good, now ill be gone a while but once i return ill come find you both" vexen smiled

"right" we nodded, he nodded and teleported away, me and riku smiled at eachother before teleporting to our room

"and now we wait" i smiled, riku kissed my forhead

"indeed we do" riku said happily, please say this works! 


	7. Chapter 7

3 MONTHS LATER

i opened my eyes slowly and sighed happily, it has been 3 months since vexen went to find all the ingredients for the cures, me and riku are waiting patiently, cloud, leon and seph had met my siblings and now were all really close friends, cloud even gave roxas and namine the teleport ability like he had done for me and riku, i felt riku move beside me, i looked up and saw him smiling happily at me

"morning" i smiled, he chuckled slightly

"morning" he smiled before quickly kissing me

"wonder when vexen will get back?" i wondered

"who knows but i must admitt i do like not having to go to lessons" riku chuckled, yeah because vexen isnt here me and riku dont have any lessons, so now most of our days consist of staying in bed talking and playfighting, him mostly winning, which is annoying "you know you love it" riku chuckled

"for some reason i do indeed" i smiled

KNOCK KNOCK

me and riku shared a curious look before i unlocked the door with my ability and roxas walked in

"hey rox whats up" i smiled

"vexens back youknow" he smirked, me and riku jolted up and out of bed

"reallY?" i asked

"yeah he told me to come get ya both" rox chuckled, i linked my hand with rikus

"well lets not keep him waiting" riku chuckled and we both teleported into the lab to see vexen at his desk with a pair of goggles on his head, he looked up and smiled at us

"ahhh sora riku i was wondering when youd get here" vexen chuckled, me and riku smiled

"we only just heard actually" i smiled

"very well" he smiled, he held up a small needle with a glowing red liquid in it "so riku you ready?" he asked "and it works i assure you, i tested it before i came back, the girl could turn it on and of like a light switch and no longer changes under a full moon" vexen added, riku smiled and nodded

"sounds good" riku smiled

"now were is your mark?" vexen asked, riku lifted the side of his top up, showing his scar "you were attacked then?" vexen asked

"yes a few years ago" riku explained, vexen nodded and injected riku

"there will be a short burst of pain" vexen explained, riku whinced and i stared it awe at were his scar was, it had completely vanished now

"wow" riku muttered, running his hand over the were his scar once was

"now sora ours takes a little more time but ill come find you when its done ok?" vexen offered

"cool come on riku" i smiled, linking my hand with his, he nodded and we teleported to the woods "wanna test?" i asked, riku smiled

"sounds like a plan" riku smiled, we walked in further, just past clouds house, we stopped and i took a few steps away, remembering how big he got in werewolf form, riku closed his eyes and was engulfed in that harsh light, when it vanished he was his wolf side, he grinned happily at me, i returned it and gently rested my hand on the fur on the side of his face, it was silky smooth to touch, riku closed his eyes and lent into my touch, a gentle rumbling coming from his throat, im guessing thats a wolfs equivalent of a purr, riku smiled slightly, so it was, i pulled my hand back and riku was engulfed again "wow that was cool" riku beamed

"i bet it was" i chuckled

"well glad to know it worked" came a familiar voice, we turned and saw leon smiling at us

"yeah its great" riku beamed

"thats good and what about yours sora?" leon asked

"not ready yet, vexens goona come find us when it is" i smiled

"ahhh well thats good then" leon smiled

"yeah i cant wait, itll be great" i smiled

"i can imagine it would" leon smiled

"yeah you might actually be able to get angry then" riku chuckled

"id love that" i smiled

CRASH

we all looked at eachother, but noone had chance to say anything as a huge earthquake followed the loud crash, it last maybe 5 seconds, it sounded close, 2 figures appeared beside leon, cloud and sephiroth

"did you guys feel that?" sephiroth asked

"yeah wonder what it was?" i muttered, there was another crash followed by another quake, but once the quake vanished a loud, feral roar could be hear, and having watched all of sephiroths adventure/documentrys i knew that sound well, sephiroths eyes widened same as mine

"sephiroth is that what i think?" i asked, cloud and leon shared a confused look, sephiroth looked at me and nodded, his eyes worried

"what is it?" riku asked

"its a doom dragon" sephiroth explained, riku just gave me a confused

"a doom dragon is a dark creature, the darkest and most powerful, there powerful, strong legs, a powerful jaw, a tail covered it spikes that cant be broken, the spikes cover its body to, and it can..."i trailed of, unable to make words form in my mouth

"and what?" riku asked softly

"it can wield the blue flame same as pyros like me" i whispered

"ill go see whats its after stay here, it could get ugly" sephiroth ordered before heaading towards the roar, i just hope hes ok, riku gently patted my shoulder

"itll be ok, sephs fought them before right?" riku asked

"yes he has, ever wondered why he weres such a long cloak?" cloud asked, riku shook his head

"he has alot of scars riku, most from the only doom dragon he ever fought" i explained

"ahh so there nasty then?" riku asked

"yes very, if ones here it cant be good news" leon sighed, sephiroth appeared infront of us

"and it isnt, hes after xemnas" he sighed "and the school" he added, i felt something inside me snap, i looked towards were i could see a faint outline, it was in the distance still, but its roar was loud, if i could growl i would of done

"sora?" riku asked worriedly, i ignored him and walked towards the dragon, my hands in fists at my side, my anger was bubbling, i stood when i was close to it, it towered over me, and most of the trees, i went up to maybe its thigh if i was lucky, its body was black and covered in those deadly spikes, it had a strong body built, showing it was clearly male as females are alot more ferocious, and alot bigger than males, it had peircing crimson eyes that contrasted violently with its dark skin tone, he growled at me, pulling its lips back over its razor like teeth, doom dragons had 2 rows of extremely sharp teeth and the flame gland was at the back of the throat

"another human? what do you want?" it roared furiously

"why are you after xemnas?" i demanded angerly

"he imprisoned me for 40 years and now im going to get my revenge by destroy that wretched school he loves so much" the dragon roared

"your not! thats my home!" i yelled furiously, my anger was growing and i couldnt control it

"then ill burn you to ashes" the dragon growled, i smiled darkly at the dragon

"try it!" i challenged angerly, the dragon snarled and opened its mouth, i could see the blue falme gathering in the back of its throat, my smile turned sadistic

"sora move!" riku yelled, i didnt move, i smirked as he fired, the flame from the dragon didnt harm me as it engulfed me, insted it powered up my pyroism, the dragon looked at me in shock and slight fear

"HOW! you should be a pile of bones?" the dragon demanded

"cant we pull him back before he gets killed?" cloud muttered

"it wouldnt be wise going near sora right now" sephiroth whispered

"why not?" riku muttered, ouber worried now

"hes going to blow" sephiroth muttered, and i was, i could feel my pyroism seeping through my skin, ready to set alight, i locked my ability onto the dragons neck, it struggled against my hold, so i tightened it to get my message through that i didnt want it to move

"will you leave?" i demanded, the dragon glared at me

"never" the dragon growled "not till that places is a pile of ashes beneath my claws" he spat furiously, that did it, i felt the flame travel up my arms and engulf me before appearing around the dragons neck were my hold was, the dragon roared painfully as i tightened my flaming grip on its throat, probably burning straight through its hard skin

"will you leave now?" i demanded, the flames making my voice a little distorted

"yes! i will! just stop!" the dragon roared painfully, i released it and it fell to the ground, breathing very heavily, a very high leveled burn around its neck, i felt my flames vanish, i wobbled on the spot for a few seconds before blacking out into the world of darkness, oh god what have i done? 


	8. Chapter 8

my eyes snapped open and i sat up sharply, i was gasping for air, why?

"sora its ok calm down" riku said softly, i turned to him, he looked happy to see me up but worried at the same time, i felt my frame lock as the memories appeared in my head, my eyes widened, oh god what had i done, my hands covered my mouth as my eyes welled up

"what have i done? how could i have lost control?" i whispered, riku sat beside me and hugged me comfortingly

"its ok sora" he whispered

"its not riku, i had lost control so easily, i could of killed that dragon" i whispered

"you didnt dont worry, if anything you scared him of" riku whispered

"what happened after i blacked out?" i asked, fearful of the answer, riku sighed

"sephiroth checked on the dragon whilst me, leon and cloud made sure you were ok" riku explained, i nodded "we brought you back here, told you brother and sister what happen, and vexen, he gave you the injection and then you woke up" riku explained

"why couldnt i have had the injection before?" i whispered, i knew riku was hiding something from all that, and i had a very bad feeling about it

"your right there is a bit im missing" he sighed, i pulled back a looked at him, his face told me enough

"no please no" i whispered desprately "someone saw didnt they?" i whispered, he nodded, the water in my eyes fell down my cheeks "what am i ment to do riku? im going to get hunted now" i whispered in disraught, riku gently wiped the water from my eyes, his eyes pained

"we will find someway to help you sora" riku smiled slightly, i swollowed back a sob

KNOCK KNOCK

i jumped slightly, fear locking me in place, was my time up already?

"its ok sora, its just namine" riku assured me, i nodded and riku got up and answered the door, namine walked in and hugged me tightly

"im sorry" i whispered

"its ok me and roxas suspected it could happen" namine sighed, she pulled back

"what do you mean?" i asked

"you can only bottle up your anger for so long sora before it explodes, it think the dragon was your explosion" she explained

"still someone saw, im going to get you all killed" i sighed, i have to go, the human realm should do, stay there til there schools end, by then everything should of calmed down

"sora dont" riku whispered sadly, i forgot he could read my mind

"what?" namine asked

"i have to go, if i stay youll all be killed" i explained, namines eyes widened

"were will you go sora?" she asked

"human realm, stay there till there schools finish, by then the heat should of cooled" i explained, namine nodded sadly, she knew how long that was

"sora thats 2 years" she whispered sadly

"i know namine but if they get me, namine ill be killed and im not selfish enough to take you and roxas with me" i explained, she nodded

"i dont want you to go, i dont like it when were apart" she whispered

"i dont either namine, but i have to do this, keep you all safe and that" i explained, she nodded and riku did to, i locked my eyes with riku, he notcied and held my gaze, meet me in the woods later, i have something for you, i thought loudly, riku nodded slightly

"ill go see if roxas is around" namine muttered before leaving, i sighed and let some water out my eyes, riku sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, i clicked my fingers and a blue flame appeared on the tip of it, i smiled slightly, too little to late this time round, riku kissed my temple

"you sure about this sora?" he asked

"if i stay here riku ill get killed for this, and that will kill namine and roxas" i explained "im not selfish enough to let them die with me" i sighed, riku nodded

"just dont forget to come back" riku whispered, i smiled sadly at him

"cos i would forget that" i smiled, he nodded, the door opened again and namine and roxas walked in "im guessing namines explained already" i sighed, roxas nodded

"you really going to the human realm?" rox asked

"yeah ill be safer there" i explained

"just stay safe ok" roxas smiled, i nodded

"i will do dont worry" i smiled, there was a loud bang at the door, i knew what it was and i teleported out of there and into the woods, i caught my breath, i just hope this works

"sora?" came a shocked voice, i jumped and turned around, it was cloud so i relaxed "you ok now?" he asked, sounding concerned

"no im running cloud i have to go" i explained

"were to?" he asked

"human realm, so that the hunters cant get me" i explained, cloud nodded

"you going now or tomorrow?" he asked, i looked at the sky, it was pitch black now

"probably tomorrow" i sighed

"then come with me" cloud smiled, i gulped and nodded "im sorry you got found sora" he muttered as we walked

"im sorry i snapped and probably scared you all to death" i sighed

"its ok, anger is a nasty emotion" cloud chuckled, we had stopped outside a tree, it was next to cloud and leons home, cloud placed his hand on the bark of the tree and it opened "there you go, your own one" cloud smiled

"thanks cloud this means alot" i smiled

"i know" he smiled

"if you see riku send him here please" i smiled, cloud nodded and i walked in, it was set out the same as cloud and leons, i sat on the bed and just sat there clicking my fingers, watching the the flame appear on the tip and then vanish, it was really under my control, i can finally stop worrying, well not just yet, i now have to avoid being hunted and getting killed, i sighed and layed down on the bed

"sora?" came riku voice, i sat up and saw him at the foot of the bed

"who was that?" i asked

"just some random guy asking if we saw you" he sighed, i echoed it

"there hunting me already" i sighed, riku sat beside me "what did you say?" i asked

"we said we havent seen you since it happened, he nodded and left" riku explained

"thats good then" i sighed "what did he look like?" i asked, i knew what hunters looked like, and what they wore

"he wore a black cloak, it shadowed over his face so we couldnt see that" riku explained, yep a hunter then

"thanks" i sighed

"so what did you want anyway?" riku asked, i smiled slightly

"im leaving tomorrow morning yaknow" i whispered, i felt riku nod, i looked up at him, he looked so sad, i shuffled closer and sat infront of him, he looked at me curiously, i smiled slightly, if slightly nervous "and i said i was ready and i am" i smiled, riku eyes widened as he caught my drift, his eyes darkened quickly as i straddled his waist and brought his lips to mine, he gripped my hips and ran his tounge along my lips, i parted happily, moaning slightly as i did, one of my hands rested on his neck, the other was on his chest over his heart, it was beating as quickly as mine and in time, i pulled back to breath quickly, managing to see the hungry look in rikus eyes before kissing him again, he pushed me backwards and pinned me to the bed with ease, my legs rested on his hips but not wrapped around them, my hands slid down his body and rested on his hips, he pulled of my lips and slid his hand under my top, i sat up and allowed it to be removed before being pushed back down onto the bed, his lips brushed over my jaw and down my neck, gently nipping every now and again, he stopped on my collarbone and bit down, i gapsed as he marked me, he pulled of quickly and kissed me lustfully, i responded, sliding my hands under his top, he pulled back and threw it of, i admired his body quickly before kissing him again, my hands roaming his body, memorizing every curve, rikus hands were doing the same, his hands began working on my belt, i smirked into our kiss before doing the same, his came undone rather quickly, mine soon following, riku kissed his way to my ear

"sure?" he whispered softly, i smiled and nodded, he kissed my throat and then bit it again, i gasped again, i pulled his trousers of and threw them somewere in the room, he did the same with me, leaving us both in our boxers, he ran his hands down my sides, sending a nice shiver through me and making my back arch, he chuckled slightly against my neck, his finger hooked around the edge of my boxers, he ran his finger along the front of them, pulling it from my skin slightly, doing this slowly lowered them at a torutously slow pace, not to mention teasingly

"riku" i moaned, he chuckled

"what?" he asked in a teasing tone

"stop teasing me please" i whispered, he smirked against my neck

"aww ok then" he purred, he pulled them of and threw them with the other clothing, i pulled his of to and wrapped my legs around his waist, his ran his hands down my sides, sending another shiver down my spine, his hands gently resting on my hips "ready?" he asked softly, i nodded, my arms going around his neck, he locked his lips with mine in a soothing manner, i knew it would hurt for a few minutes, he didnt need to tell me, i already knew this, and was ready for it, i did have a high pain resistance, so hopfully ill be ok, hopfully, i hissed slightly when he thrust into me, i locked my jaw, riku kept kissing me soothingly, he pulled out and i hissed slightly, my nails digging in his back slightly, he thrust again, and i hissed, it hurt less this time around though, riku reapeated the process a few more times, and soon the pain was just a dull memory, and the pleasure was amazing, riku had trailed his lips back to my neck and was attacking there mercilessly, allowing my vocals to work

"there!" i practically screamed as riku hit my prostate, i felt riku grin against my neck

"as you wish" he purred, i groaned and tilted my head to the side, showing more of my neck, riku took advantage of that as he angled his thrusts, i tried to keep my nails out of rikus back, but i just couldnt, mulitasking in this state is very hard to do, with one final thrust i felt riku come inside me, an odd feeling, i was breathing deeply, same riku, he kissed me lovingly, i responded happily, he pulled back and smiled

"love you" i whispered happily, he smiled brightly at me

"love you to sora" he smiled, he layed beside me and pulled the quilt over us, i snuggled up closer to him and sighed happily, him echoing it, i locked my ability on the light switch and we were plunged into darkness "lazy" riku chuckled

"would you rather me get up and do it?" i chuckled, already knowing his answer

"fair enough" he chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist, mine was resting on his chest, i smiled slightly before closing my eyes and falling asleep next to riku, for the last time for a while...

... i opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was 7:30am, i sighed sadly, time to go

"you have to?" came riku voice, i looked and he was smiling sadly at me

"yeah i do riku, keep you all alive" i sighed, he nodded and slowly, and rather reluctantly released me, i grabbed my cloths and got dressed, i heard riku doing the same, i felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders

"be safe" he whispered, i nodded and turned around to face him

"i will i promise" i smiled, he nodded and kissed me passionatly, i responded happily, remembering everything about his kiss

"now go before they find you" riku whispered as he pulled back, i nodded and with one final look i teleported to the human realm, may these 2 years go fast 


	9. Chapter 9

2 1/2 YEARS LATER

i have to run, i cant stay here any longer, itll destroy me more than it already has, but can i escape my masters, or my custormers, im so weak, so pitiful they say, ill show them, ill get home, somehow, even if it kills me! i refuse to stay here any longer and be someone elses toy, they can just try and stop me for getting out! bring it!

i landed outside my school, my proper school, i was gasping for air, never wise to teleport when your this weak but i needed to get away, i was 6 months late coming home, i leaned carfully against the wall of the school, looking into the black forest, a thing i had missed doing, missed doing alot of things really, i sighed happily as i caught all my breath, wonder how everyones been? and if everythings sorted? only 1 way to find out, i took another deep breath before teleporting to my old room, i landed and became dizzy again, i needed to rest or i could black out...or worse

"what the-!" someone said in shock, i stopped still, fear locking me in place as it always did when someone shocked me "sora?" the voice said in shock, i turned to the voice and saw riku, sat on his bed, a book in his lap, his eyes wide with shock, he had changed slightly, his hair was slightly longer, his eyes wiser but duller, other than that he was the exact same really

"riku?" i whispered happily, he jumped up and hugged me tightly to him, i hugged him with all my strength, i noticed i was slightly taller now, my head now rested on his shoulder, before it was his chest, i was so happy, i was home finally, my eyes welled up "i missed you so much" i whispered, he kissed the top of my head

"i missed you too, your late though" he whispered

"sorry" i sighed, he just held me close, i was home, it just kept hitting home deeper every time i thought it, he tilted my face up and he looked it over, i dont know if i changed, i see this face everyday, he ran his hand along my cheek, causing a blush to form on my face, the first one in ages, since i left to be correct

"didnt think it was possible" riku muttered, his green eyes were dancing

"what?" i asked, he rested his forhead against mine

"your even more beautiful" he whispered, truth in every word, i blushed deeper and my heart fluttered madly inside my chest, he gently pressed his lips to mine, my eyes slid closed, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer to me, i had missed this, he pulled back and smiled brightly at me, i returned it

"thankyou" i said shyly, riku smiled brightly

"your welcome" he smiled

"what have i missed?" i asked, riku smiled and pulled me over to the bed, he sat down, making me sit between his legs, his arms wrapping around my waist, his head on my shoulder, i linked my hands with his and leaned against him

"quite alot actually" riku chuckled "for starters the deadly 4 is now the deadly 2" riku chuckled

"you mean?" i gasped

"yep vexen and sephiroth went forward with both the cures, and because they work, both werewolfism and pyroism have been taken of" riku said happily "hmmm oh yes after you left about a week later axel formed a group to get you back, pretty much the whole school joined it, they did searches and everything" riku explained

"axel did that?" i asked in shock, riku nodded

"yeah i read his mind, he feels terrible about what he did, and suprisingly hes fallen head over heels for someone else and pretty much worships the ground they walk on" riku explained, i knew who it was straight away

"its roxas isnt it?" i asked

"how did you know?" riku asked curiously

"a very good guess" i smiled "i guess then i dont mind, and i do miss his cocky ass attitude and very bad humour" i chuckled, riku echoed it

"aye he really feels bad sora, that why he made the group so he could say sorry once you got back" riku explained

"well when i decided to show up he can" i smiled, riku chuckled and kissed my throat, now the question i was dreading "how are roxas and namine?" i asked, riku sighed

"not great, there paler, weaker, less emotinal and they get ill alot easier" riku explained

"ok" i sighed, i should of guessed that would happen, ive been the same, seperation isnt good for us

"you got the same things huh?" riku asked

"yeah, im not usually this thin" i chuckled dryly, blocking out memories that i didnt want to relive yet

"i know but itll get better now your back right?" riku asked

"yeah, once im near my siblings the connection will strengthen and will get better" i smiled, riku nodded

KNOCK KNOCK

i jumped and my frame locked from fear, riku kissed my throat soothingly

"its ok its just namine and roxas" riku whispered "it ok if they come in?" he asked quietly, i glanced at the door nervously and nodded

"ok" i whispered, riku nodded and climbed of me, i climbed of the bed and stood in the middle of the room, riku opened the door and stuck his head out

"hey guys you ok?" riku asked

"yeah just the usual" came roxass voice, it sound like he had a cold

"can we come in?" namine asked, riku shot me a quick glance and i nodded, he smiled

"sure but keep it down" riku smiled

"sure sure" roxas sighed, they walked in, roxas and namine were both thinner, namine had grown now, she was about roxass height, her blonde hair didnt have its usual shine to it, roxass face had matured and lost some of its childlike-ness, there eyes widened when they saw me

"sora?" namine whispered, i nodded happily, my eyes welling up, riku just stood by and watched, a happy smile on his face, namine and roxas charged at me and hugged me tightly, i hugged them both tightly, i had missed them, i felt better already by conecting with them again, i already felt stronger and more like myself

"we missed you" roxas whispered

"and your late" namine whispered

"i know guys but i home, and i aint going anywere" i said happily, promising it to, they pulled back slightly and had already gained some of there colour back, namine and roxass hair now had a shine to it again, so would mine then

"everyones been going mad trying to find you, even mom and dad came to help" namine smiled, i felt my body lock and my anger bubble

"mom and dad were looking for me?" i asked, disbelif in my voice, riku was looking at me curiously

"yeah there really worried sora" roxas smiled, there looking for me? now that im not a danger? how fucking typical! all the memories flooded into my head, i tried to ignore them but it was like a tidal wave, unstoppable and distructive as i knew riku was listening

"thats just not right" riku sighed angerly, namine and roxas shared a confused look, riku was looking at me sadly and my anger was boiling, i had learnt over my past 18 months away that i have a very nasty temper to me, very nasty!

"whats not right?" namine asked, i held my hand out

"go on have a look roxas, the memories are fresh in my head so youll see them" i explained, trying to keep my seething anger out of my voice, roxas nodded and took of both his gloves, he grabbed namines hand and then mine, i watched carfully as roxas and namine saw why i was so bloody pissed that my parents had been looking for me, they both looked at me in shock when roxas pulled his hand back

"why didnt you tell us?" namine asked

"i didnt want you to lose them without a good reason" i explained

"was that why you..." roxas trailed of

"yes thats why i never went anywere and yes thats why i tried to kill myself when i was 10" i explained, rikus eyes widened

"then thats a good enough reason sora" namine insisted, i sighed

"sorry guys but you know i dont like to moan about my own problems" i sighed

"we know" roxas sighed, riku walked up to me and linked his hand with mine, i smiled sadly at him

"well i believe we have some parents to visit" roxas growled

"fine by me" i smiled

"im coming im going to be having some words with them over this" riku growled, literally "some of my wolf side shines through alot more now" riku chuckled sheepishly when i threw him a curious glance, i nodded

"lets go then" i smiled, namine and roxas nooded, the held onto me and we teleported to our house, our house was really rather small and plain, this place made me feel sick, namine and roxas noticed

"lets get this over and done with, i dont like the way this place makes us feel" roxas muttered, we all nodded and headed to the door, roxas knocked a few times and we waited, i was breathing deeply, i heard the door unlock, riku gave my hand a comforting squeeze just as the door opened, revealing my mother to us, she had long blonde hair and striking blue eyes, her face was smooth and well kept for a 45 year old, she beamed when she saw us, it made me sick

"oh sora they found you" she said gleefully, i just nodded slightly "oh come in dears" she beamed, we walked in and headed to the lounge, that to was plain, 2 sofas, a tv and a coffee table, us lot took up one of the sofas

"honey come see whos here" my mom yelled happily, i felt sick, riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gently rubbed my arm, my mom walked infront of us and beamed happily as my father walked into the room, he had short, spiky blonde hair and blue/green eyes, he beamed to when he saw us

"so you found him then? thats great news" he said happily, i so badly wanted to leave but this needed to be done

"so how have you been dearie?" my mom asked me, i snapped slightly

"stop calling me that!" i snapped, my mom looked taken back "and drop the act, your not fooling anyone anymore" i added, annoyed, mom and dads eyes widened

"what act?" my mom asked, i felt riku growl slightly beside me

"dont lie to us mom, we saw soras memories, you disowned your own son and treat him like crap when noone was looking, how can you be so heartless?" roxas spat, there eyes darkened as they tried to conceal there anger

"we didnt want you getting hurt is all" my dad said, i snapped furiously this time, it would all come out, wether i wanted it to...or not

"thats still no excuse for the way you treated me" i snapped, i had stood up now "because of you when i was found i had to run to the human realm and live the worst 18 months of my life so far!" i hissed furiously, the memories began to flood my head, i heard a gasp behind me, i knew it was riku "because of you i had nowere to shelter" i hissed, here it comes, i felt my eyes well up and some trail down my cheeks as the memories hit me more strongly "because of you, i had to be someones toy, i had please people or id get hurt, badly" i sobbed, my parents eyes were worried and nervous "cos of you i had to be...had to be..."i trailed of, my tounge refusing to say it, my body became weak again, instantly i wanted to run, my tears grew quicker and i felt sobs rising in my throat, my frame vibrating

"spit it out" my dad hissed, i glared at him through my water eyes

"fine then i will!" i spat "i had to be a fucking sex slave! you happy now!" i sobbed angerly, there eyes widened, and i heard 2 other gasps, i didnt stay to hear what they had to say, i teleported away, anywere, i ended up in the black forest, i collapsed to my knees, sobs racking my body, my hands cradling my stomach, the injuries on my back throbbing violently as i remembered everything, i could feel myself slipping, i was too weak to be like this

"sora!" some gasped in shock, i looked up and saw cloud looking at me in shock and concern, i couldnt really see him through my tears

"help me" i sobbed, i wanted to get away from my memories, i felt the grass crunched beside me

"what happened to you sora?" cloud asked worriedly and concerned, i shook my head, this caused me to become more dizzy and that made me black out 


	10. Chapter 10

i opened my eyes slowly, i felt the horrible pain in my back, from my lashes that i got whenever i failed to please properly or when i refused to do something, i soon learnt to just do as i was told, wether i liked it or not, i got less pain then, my head felt heavy and i still felt incredibly weak

"sora? can you hear me?" came clouds worried voice, my vision cleared up and i could see cloud and leon crouched infront of me, looking at me worriedly and sadly, i knew i was on there sofa

"were am i?" i whispered, my voice hurt slightly

"our house...what happed to you sora?" leon asked, i sat up and whinced with my back, they noticed "what is it?" he asked

"i havent had the best 18 months ever" i whispered, leon and cloud shared a carful look, i knew then and there they had seen my memories "youve seen huh?" i asked

"we had no clue what was up with you" cloud explained "its still horrible though, humans are so vile at times" he growled, i chuckled weakly

"when did i say they were human?" i asked, cloud and leons eyes widened

"they were ablilities?" leon asked

"yes" i sighed, the pain from my lashes was killing me, i knew they were infected, i never had chance to clean them "could i asked for your help a second?" i asked

"course whats up?" cloud asked

"could you use a healing spell on me?" i asked

"why?" leon asked, i pulled my top of and turned around, i heard them gasp "how did you get such things?" he asked

"lashes for bad behaviour or failing to please fully" i explained

"i can sort this no problem, but some of them will scar im affraid" cloud explained, i smiled slightly

"fine by me" i sighed, i felt a sharp energy surge through me and then the pain was gone, i sighed happily and felt more stronger to "thanks" i said happily, slinging my top on and turned back around

"no problem" leon smiled

"weres the others?" i muttered

"we didnt know you were with them, i was just walking through the woods and you appeared infront of me, breaking down" cloud explained

"oh yeah i remember now" i muttered, the memories of my visit refilling my head, i shook my head, i dont need to remember them again

"well when they get back me and leon are talking with them" cloud explained

"why?" i asked

"cos were going to kick those abilities asses" leon smiled, i chuckled

"if thats what your going to do then let me forwarn you whats there" i smiled, leon and cloud nodded "there were only 4 masters there, the top one was a man called saix, his ability is control over anything dark, the 2nd is xaldin, he has control over wind, 3rd is alex, he has super strength and 4th is larxene, she has control over thunder and lightening" i explained

"nasty people" leon hissed

"yeah it was alex who did the lassings to" i sighed, they both whinced "yeah he didnt hold back, on some of the others he would pull skin from bone" i shivered, they did too

"nasty place" cloud sighed, i nodded and yawned, i layed back down and closed my eyes, i drifted of before knowing i had...

..."sora can you hear me?" came a familiar voice, i opened my eyes, my vision clear and saw riku looking at me sadly, he brushed some hair out my face, i saw namine and roxas werent hear, but then i felt the pain in my chest, but i knew it wasnt mine, it was theres "you ok?" he asked, i nodded, and burried my head in my arms, i hated how i probably hurt them so much, id be amazed if any of them went near me again! "how can you think that sora?" riku asked softly, i turned my head to him, he was looking at me sadly

"why would you want to? im tainted" i sighed, avoiding rikus gaze, he cupped my cheek, stopping that

"not of your own choice sora, noone can blame you for something like that" riku explained, i smiled at him

"i guess" i smiled, he nodded and gently kissed my forhead, i knew he was worried over it all

"can you read minds now?" riku smiled

"no i just know you very well" i smiled, i grabbed his chin and kissed him properly, i may have been forced to do some stuff i didnt want to but it never changed how i feel, riku pulled back

"well for that im very glad" riku beamed, i returned it and stood up

"what happened after i left?" i asked, riku sighed and gently wrapped his arms around my waist

"well namine and roxas brokedown, the parents tried to comfort them, i didnt let them cos i could hear namine thoughts, naimne and roxas disowned them and then we came back here before i killed them" he explained, i sighed and nodded "want to see them i guess?" riku asked

"yeah i can feel them, there really upset and i dont like it what so ever!" i explained, riku nodded and we teleported to there rooms, namine crushing me into a hug before i even realsied we had appeared, but it didnt stop me hugging her back tightly

"its horrible" she whispered, her voice braking, i could see roxas behind her, his knees at his chest, his head on his knees "we shouldnt of let you go!" she whispered, i chuckled slightly

"hey its ok nam, if anything it made me stronger just stop crying please" i asked, she pulled back and smiled weakly at me and nodded, wiping her eyes, i walked over to rox, who hugged me with one arm, his head on my shoulder

"you seriously have some bad luck" he sighed

"i know rox believe me i know" i sighed

"you gonna be ok?" he asked

"yeah ill be fine, i never have to go back so whats the problem?" i chuckled, rox smiled happily

"true true not that we would let you go back there knowing that" rox smiled, namine and roxas nodded in agreement

KNOCK KNOCK

i jumped again, it was a habbit

"chill its axel" riku whispered, i sighed happily, and i turned and smirked at roxas, who gulped

"well invite your boyfriend in" i whispered smugly, roxas nodded sharply and got up, i leaned against the farest wall whilst roxas unlocked the door, this would be fun, axel walked in, he hadnt really changed, he still had bright spiky red hair, his eyes were still that toxic green and he still had that stupid smirk on his face, which dropped when he saw me smirking smugly at him

"sora?" he asked, i nodded, riku was trying to contain his amsument, i bet i was giving the poor boy a heart attack, riku nodded and i smiled happily "wow your actually here thats a shocker" axel muttered

"yeah well i only planed to stay away aslong as i did and now im back" i smirked

"good to know" he smiled

"also i heard something about you axel" i chuckled, he gulped

"which was?" he asked

"for starters you started a group trying to get me back here" i smiled

"ahh yeah that well i felt really bad for what happened and i miss my best buddy" he explained sheepishly

"aye i know ax and luckly were ok now" i smiled, he sighed happily

"and what else did you hear?" he asked

"that you and roxas are a couple" i smirked, roxas blushed cherry, and axel looked sheepish again, was i really that scary? riku nodded slightly, i chuckled "i do hope you realise im not mad right?" i smiled, axel looked slightly shocked and roxas looked very shocked

"your not?" axel asked

"why should i be? you done something to hurt him?" i smirked, axel shook his head furiously

"course not why would i hurt roxy?" he whinned, i smiled

"see no worries is there, you only need to worry if you hurt him" i smiled, if slightly sadisticly, axel nodded, fully understanding he will be in for a world of pain if he hurts roxas, as now i really can get angry whithout worrying about bursting into flames

"so were really cool then?" axel asked, i beamed

"yeah were cool axel" i smiled, he nodded happily and sighed in relief

"sure ax feel free" riku chuckled, i tilted my head in confusion, axel smiled at riku

"not to be inappropriate or anything sora but youve became a real looker now" axel said carfully, roxas just rolled his eyes, i raised an eyebrow, course i have, pfft yeah right, riku rolled his eyes at my thoughts, one day im going to kill him for that, riku smirked slightly, quickly covering it before people asked, wise move

"thanks for that ax" i chuckled, ax nodded and wrapped his arms around roxas, i could feel his happiness, he glared at me

"think of it as payback" rox smirked, ax looked at us confussed, i nodded and walked over to riku and happily leaned against him

"fine by me" i smiled, riku chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, i leaned against him happily, he kissed the top of my head and i beamed happily

"hope me and rox can be like you two" axel smiled

"what do you mean?" i asked

"your both still madly inlove after 18 months of being seperated" axel smiled, me and riku smiled brightly at eachother

"yeah wasnt easy but if you truely love someone you can do anything and surive anything" i smiled, my stomach knotting slightly, the whole mood in the room changed as we returned to that subject

"why the sudden mood change?" axel muttered, i lowered my gaze to the floor

"let me explain ax" roxas muttered, axel nodded and roxas dragged him into the hall, well once axels knows i guess i had best go see cloud and leon and tell them were they need to go

"what you on about?" riku asked

"cloud and leon want to go beat them up" i explained

"well then im coming to" riku growled "noone does that to you and gets away with it" he added, a sharp growl in his voice, namine smiled slightly, axel and roxas walked back in, axel looked pissed!

"im hunting them down and kicking there asses cos thats fucking sick" axel said irritated

"already one step ahead of you" riku smirked sadisticly, axel nodded, riku kissed the top of my head before releasing me and walking over to axel, he put his hand on his shoulder and they teleported away, probably to cloud and leon, riku knows were it is from my memories

"they should have fun with that" namine smiled

"yeah they should" i smiled, i sat on the bed and sighed happily

"so what now then?" roxas asked

"dont know but im not sure if im ready to turn up yet" i explained

"why not?" namine asked

"i wanna get abit of my strength back first" i explained

"thats understandable" roxas muttered, i nodded

"yeah i dont wanna look weak, i hate it" i sighed

"we do know" namine giggled

"aye i know you do" i smiled, now what to do? 


	11. Chapter 11

i was sat on the bed beside roxas, namine was sat on the other, eyes closed and humming happily to herself, roxas had his head against the wall, his eyes closed and was completley relaxed, i felt at total peace again, axel, riku, cloud and leon were kicking my 'masters'asses, i was no longer considered deadly, roxas and namine knew about our parents and i was finally home, away from that dreaded human realm

"hey you 2 wanna see a trick?" i asked, namine stopped humming and opened her eyes and smiled brightly, roxas did the same

"sure what is it?" roxas asked

"one of the few things that im thankful for about my time in the human realm" i smiled, i closed my eyes and focused on my abilitiies, i opened my eyes and clicked my finger, a blue flame appearing on the tip, i focused and out from that small flame i made a flame python appear, namine and roxas gasped as i made the snake wind around my arms, flicking its tounge out as it did, i made it reenter the flame on the tip of my finger before making the flame vanish "what ya think?" i asked

"wow that was neat sora" roxas chuckled

"how long did it take to do that?" namine asked

"a few months, boredom does wondeful things to you" i smiled

"its still cool can you only do a snake?" roxas asked, i shook my head

"i can do most animals really, it takes more concentration" i explained happily

"wow thats really cool" namine giggled, i smiled happily and sighed happily

"gonna go for a walk be back later ok?" roxas smiled and he stood up, namine nodded

"sure" i smiled, he nodded and walked out the room, closning the door behind him

"im really glad your back sora" namine smiled, i returned it

"im glad to nami believe me i am" i smiled

"yeah i dont think any of us are ever gonna let you go again" she giggled

"sounds about right but why would i want to go?" i asked, retorical of course "im home and happy again, i already feel better for being back here, being surrounded by friends and family" i smiled, namine beamed

"i cant help wondering how the schools going to take this? i mean youve been gone for 18 months, nearly the whole school worked on getting you back here and well youve changed quite alot like axel said" namine explained, i chuckled sheepishly

"i cant help wondering about that too but im not showing up yet, and well i dont see whats so different but then again i look at this face every day so i guess i wouldnt do" i chuckled, namine giggled

"trust me sora you have changed alot" namine smiled

"if ya say so" i chuckled, namine smiled "so how are you and xion?" i asked

"were really good actually, i share a dorm with her and axel shares with roxas, dont worry about axel he got 5 very vivid warning about what would happen if he hurt roxas" namine giggled

"5?" i asked

"me, xion, cloud, leon and riku" namine smiled "well we thought be best do that job for you considering you werent here" namine smiled

"well atleast he knows now and he knows to not even ask what will happen if he hurts roxas and i find out" i smirked, she giggled

"what would that be?" namine asked, i smirked

"well i know how proud axel is of his hair i wonder how he would feel if he woke up 1 morning bald with no eyebrows?" i chuckled, namine giggled loudly

"well thats harsh we didnt threaten his hear, just his manhood" she smirked

"oh id hurt that too" i smiled, try singeing it very very slowly

"ouch sora thats mean" namine giggled

"was i talking aloud?" i asked

"just abit" namine giggled

"damn my plan is foiled" i chuckled, she smiled and sighed happily

"why exactly were you late coming home sora?" she asked

"well saix who was the top master had these special shackles that rendered your abilities useless, so i had to wait until he took them of, he knew i was only there 2 years, but i was his best investment, i brought him in the most money, he wasnt losing me without a fight, one night though he got drunk and unlocked me, thinking i wouldnt run, how stupid he was, i hurled him into a wall and teleported here and the rest you know" i explained calmly, i didnt even flinch, knowing they were getting the shit kicked out of them was doing my confidence a world of good

"oh thats so horrible" namine sighed, i smiled

"dont worry namine, im not there getting there reward now arent they?" i smirked sadisticly, namine smiled brightly

"true true, i hope the guys kick there asses royally" namine growled, i chuckled

"better it be them than me, trust me" i smiled

"youve got a dark streak sora" namine smiled

"havent we all?" i smiled, in truth me, namine and roxas could be very dark sometimes

"ahh true true" namine smiled

"how seph been?" i asked

"i was wonderin when you would ask that" namine smiled "hes well infact xemnas offered him a job at the school, the same as vexen, so vexen can get a bit more time of and sephiroth accepted so now we get him sometimes" namine explained

"wow thats quite cool" i smiled

"yeah hes a really good teacher, got most of the girls in the class drooling over him ofcourse" namine giggled

"its that famous status and the 'i-will-fuck-you-up' look he seem to wear sometimes" i chuckled

"now that is very true, he can be quite scary" namine smiled

"and the doom dragon?" i asked

"he died a few months back, nothing to do with the injury you gave him, infact he felt rather upset over getting you spotted over his anger and asked me to tell you ha was very sorry" namine explained calmly, i nodded

"well thats nice and i didnt really enjoy hurting him, but i know anger is a nasty emotion, i hurt enough humans out of it to know it" i sighed

"what did you do?" namine asked

"well i snap alot easier so some humans decided it would be fun to pick on the new kick, but when the new kid owned there arses they soon left me alone" i chuckled

"hey dear sora always fighting" namine giggled

"hey i get to now, i dont have a chance of bursting into flames anymore so im enjoying my anger now i can see the full affects" i smirked, she just shook her head gently, i got a sharp pain through my stomach then my face, i whinced

"you ok sora?" namine asked, i gritted my teeth as i worked it out, this wasnt my pain so someone was hurting roxas

"be right back, i have an arse to kick" i growled as i got another pain in my stomach, namine looked at me in confusion before jumping and holding her stomach when i got a pain in mine

"oh i see" she growled

"wait here for them" i growled, she nodded and i teleported outside, i landed in the shadows of the black forest and saw roxas on the floor, seifer over him, kicking him in the gut, i ground my teeth together and picked seifer up with my ability, he yelped and i held him at the wall

"whos there?" seifer yelled, looking around and struggling against my hold, i walked out from the shadows, a glare in my eyes that could kill kittens, i felt seifer stiffen in my hold as i walked over to roxas and helped him stand, my arm under his to support him, his arm over my shoulder

"why are you hurting my brother?" i asked harshly, seifer glared at me and i dropped him to the ground, he yelped loudly and i gently placed roxas against one of the trees so i could deal with seifer "ill ask again before i really lose my temper...why are you hurting my brother?" i demanded

"cos ill tell you, your a fucking freak who doesnt belong here!" seifer spat, i ground my teeth together and kicked siefer in the gut, he groaned and gripped his stomach

"i have as much right as you do so! and if you have a problem with me then insted of being a fucking pussy and going for my brother, why dont you come for me insted! and then we shall see how you handle having your arse handed to you on a silver platter" i spat furiously, giving seifer a kick in the head, he yelped and toppled to the floor, gripping his newly brusied head

"im gonna kick your arse freak" he spat before standing up, his bandana was slightly crooked, showin more of his brown hair, i just rolled my eyes

"suit yourself" i sighed, he threw a punch and i easily dodged it, he threw another, i dodged it, it continued like this for a while, until i got bored, i kicked him between the legs, he fell to the floor, i kicked him in the head again and then the gut once he was topple over, he groaned in pain, spitting some blood on the ground, i stood over him, glaring murderously "now do you understand seifer, leave me and my family alone or it will be you who gets hurt understood, and if you do go for my family or even my friends i WILL become you living and personal nightmare" i growled, i picked him up with my ability and held his face closer to mine "or i may just tell xemnas about how you put roxas under a nightmare curse" i whispered, seifers eyes widened and i dropped him back on the ground before walking back over to roxas, who was smiling smugly, holding his stomach, i could slowly see a black eye forming on his face, so there is a good chance me and namine will get one too

"nice one sora" roxas smiled, bit breathlessly

"no problem rox" i smiled, i slung his arm over my shoulder and teleported us to were namine was, we landed and it was still just namine, she gasped when i placed roxas on the bed, he laid down, his arm holding his stomach

"what happened?" she demanded

"seifer happened but dont worry sora scared that guy enough to last him a life time" roxas chuckled

"that guy has a death wish" i sighed annoyed

"we know this" namine smiled

"he been like that since i left?" i asked

"yep" roxas and namine said in sync

"oh im gonna kick his ass oneday" i growled

"easy sora" namine giggled, i smiled and felt someone appear behind us, i turned and saw riku and axel, looking rather pleased with themself

"had fun?" i smirked

"huge amounts, kicked there arses and set the other kids free" axel beamed

"good good" namine smiled

"aye but axel i think roxas needs you right now" i smirked, i could feel roxas glaring at me

"why? what happened?" axel asked, concerned now

"seifer happened again" roxas sighed, axels eyes flashed with fury

"were is the bastard im gonna fucking kill him this time" axel growled

"chill axel sora sorted it" namine smiled

"really thought you werent ready to show up?" riku asked curiously, i shrugged

"i feel strong again, i dont know why, i think its finally set it that im home and dont ever have to leave again" i smiled "and my confidence has shot up now, i feel like myself completely" i added happily riku beamed and hugged me tightly, i returned it

"then lets go see xemnas" riku said happily, and we teleported and landed outside xemnass room, oh god now im nervous again! 


	12. Chapter 12

we landed outside xemnass room, i was nervous, what if i wasnt allowed back, having missed so much

"relax sora you know xemnas aint like that" riku soothed

"i cant help it" i sighed, riku gently kissed the top of my head before knocking on the door a few times

"come in" came xemnass voice, i gulped and riku rubbed my back soothingly before opening the door, he walked in and i followed, xemnass head was in a book, i closed the door and xemnas closed his book and placed it on the desk infront of him, he hadnt changed at all for 18 months, he looked at us and his eyes widened slightly

"well sora its nice to see you again" xemnas smiled, i smiled back

"nice to see you too xemnas" i smiled

"so how was your time in the human realm?" he asked, i blinked in shock "yes i knew that would be were you ran to, your a bright young man and its easy to blend in there" he explained

"i see" i smiled "and it wasnt the best time of my life but thats behind me now, its no use living in the past or youll trip over whats infront of you" i explained happily, xemnas smiled and nodded

"a very good way to phrase it" xemnas smiled, i nodded "the human realm is a very odd place, home to some of the more vile abilities out there" xemnas sighed, i nodded

"i know this" i sighed

"so im assuming you bumped into some of them?" xemnas smiled

"indeed i did, saix, alex, larxene and xaldin, they were sex slavers" i explained calmly, xemnas shook his head

"such a shame saix had a very good ability but he was very twisted in the head" xemnas sighed, i already knew all 4 of them were pupils here, riku gave me a shocked look "so im assuming they got you then?" xemnas sighed

"indeed they did but like i said its in the past" i smiled, xemnas nodded

"indeed that is the best way to live, always looking forward" xemnas smiled "so im assuming that because your here you wish to enroll again?" xemnas asked

"i would if thats ok" i smiled

"of course it is fine for you to come back, human schools are very boring" xemnas chuckled, i echoed it

"i know that it was like going back in time, being retaught all you know but in a more boring way" i smiled, xemnas nodded and clicked his finger, a sheet of paper and a pair of keys appeared infront of me, i grabbed them both, putting the key in my pocket and signing the form before handing it back to xemnas, who smiled happily

"welcome back sora" xemnas smiled, i sighed happily "now ill quickly tell you of the changes to the school, your friends sephiroth now does some of vexens lessons so there is a good chance you will see him around and we also have some new students" xemnas smiled

"thankyou i already knew about sephiroth but i didnt know we had new students" i smiled

"indeed we do we have 4 new students" xemnas smiled

"who are they?" i asked curiously, xemnas pulled out a sheet of paper and glanced over it

"well we have zexion marston, hayner parker, yuffie taylor and demyx mullen" xemnas explained, my eyes widened

"demyx is here?" i asked

"you know him?" xemnas asked

"ive known him since i was about 8 but lost contact when we came here" i explained

"well im sure you will be happy to see him, you have the same class" xemnas smiled

"brilliant" i beamed, xemnas nodded and picked his book back up and me and riku walked out, once the door shut i sighed happily, rikus arm wrapping around my shoulder, mine around his waist, the tips of my fingers sliding into his jeans

"see wasnt so hard was it?" riku chuckled

"not at all" i smiled "so when is our lesson, do we still have 1 a week?" i asked

"yep its the same as when you left" riku smiled, i nodded happily and leaned against riku "like you never left" riku sighed happily

"sounds nice" i sighed happily, riku chuckled and we slowly walked back to our dorm through the empty corridors

"hey wanna go see vexen?" riku suggested, i beamed happily

"sounds like a plan" i smiled, riku chuckled

"thought youd say that" riku chuckled, i beamed happily, we turned onto the corridor were vexens classroom was and there were a few students, i grinned darkly

"lets see what they have to say" i purred up at my boyfriend, who smirked, his eyes darkening subtley, we walked down the corridor and into vexens room, it was empty but ohwell, i could feel rikus chest vibrating, so something had bothered him, i unwound my arm and faced him, my arms wrapping around his waist "whats up?" i asked

"some people have rather indecent thoughts" riku growled, i chuckled slightly and pushed myself against him and went on my toes, my lips landing beside his ear

"jealous riku?" i purred darkly into his ear, i saw his jaw lock as i pulled back and smirked playfully at my boyfriend, who eyes had darkened dramatically

"when did you become such a tease?" riku smirked, i shrugged playfully

"wonderful what abit of confidence does to you" i smirked, he chuckled and kissed me deeply, his hands on my hips, i responded happily, pushing my body against his and gently grinding my hips against his, i pulled back and smirked playfully up at riku

"your pushing your limits sora not to mention mine" riku warned, i winked playfully and pulled away from riku, he glared at me with murderously clouded eyes, i looked at some of the things sat on the window ledge, one thing in particular catching myattention

"hey whats that?" i asked, pointing at the dark stone in a glass case

"thats something i found on my travels" came a familiar voice, i turned and saw sephiorth smiled happily "good to see you again sora, cloud and leon told me you were back" he smiled

"its great to see you again sephiroth" i smiled, he nodded

"and to answer your question i erm dont actually know what it is, but i couldnt leave it behind" he explained as he walked over and opened the case it was in, it was a black stone, it was maybe the size of a watermellon, it was a new one of sephiroth then, i looked at it closer, it wasnt just black but you could see every other colour under the thin lining of black outer layer, it was beautiful

"its beautiful" i smiled, gently running my hand over the surface of the stone, it was a very suprising texture, i would of thought it to be hard but smooth, its the complete opposite, it has a soft texture, like a fluffy rug of something "such an odd texture" i muttered, sephiroth looked at me oddly

"what do you mean? it feels smooth" sephiroth muttered, i looked at him oddly now

"no it isnt if feels like a fur rug or something" i explained, sephiroth raised a confused eyebrow

"you hold it a second whilst i look something up" sephiroth said, handing me the stone, i held it on both my hands, it wasnt as heavy as i would of thought either, it was quite light

"its light to" i said loudly, riku was just stood with a confussed look on his face, i felt the exact same, how can a stone have 2 different textures, i sat on one of the tables, the stone placed carfully on my lap, riku sat beside me "does it feel furry to you?" i asked, riku shrugged and ran his hand over the surface

"nope feels smooth" riku explained, am i going mad or something? "i dont think your going mad but somethings odd here" riku explained, i nodded, i looked at sephiroth, he was stood with a book in his hands, his eyes wide and shock

"what?" i asked curiously, sephiroth closed the book and gently placedd it on the desk before walking over to us

"well your not going mad i assure you" sephiroth said calmly, thankgod for that!

"but?" riku asked

"erm it would appear that stone is soon to hatch" sephiroth explained, wait what!

"what?" i asked

"it isnt a stone its an egg, waiting for the correct person to touch it in order for it to hatch" sephiroth explained "the egg will appear smooth to all but its master, who will find it the opposite, soft and furry" sephiroth explained, my eyes were wide as saucers by now

"so your saying that whatever hatches out of this, sora is its master?" riku asked

"indeed, it does happen believe me it does" sephiroth explained

"what is it?" i asked, sephiroth shrugged

"who knows but the book says it could take between 1 and 9 hours for the egg to hatch once its found its master" sephiroth explained, i nodded calmly, looking at the stone

"so maybe thats why you couldnt leave it behind, it knew you could bring it to me" i muttered as i stared at the egg, my egg

"hmm that would explain why i couldnt leave it behind, i didnt think of that" he chuckled, i smiled, the colours of the egg swirling under the black layer

"what could it be?" riku asked

"well all the creature that i know of which can have masters are dragons, hippogriffs, some demons and monsters" sephiroth explained

"hmmm wonder which one this is?" i wondered, my hand gently running over the surface of the egg, it was still fluffy only know it was warm and even softer

"i never expected it to be an egg though" sephiroth muttered

"nad i never expected it to be mine either" i muttered, i looked at riku, who looked shocked still, i shrugged and turned to sephiroth, who was reading his book again "erm we will be in our dorm if you need us" i said loudly, sephiroth nodded and making sure i got a good hold of the egg, me and riku teleported back to our dorm, i sat on the bed, riku beside me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, our backs leaned against the wall

"wonder what it will be?" riku muttered, looking at the egg in my lap, i smiled slightly up at riku

"who knows" i smiled, riku returned it and kissed my forhead, i sighed happily and leaned against him, my eyes sliding closed

"sleep tight" i heard riku whisper before i nodded of 


	13. Chapter 13

i was being shaken, i opened my eyes slowly and found myself laying down on the bed, riku crouched infront of me

"what?" i groaned sleepily, rubbing my eyes as i sat up, i just realised the egg wasnt with me

"i believe your egg is about to hatch" riku chuckled, pointing to my egg on the other beg, it was wobbling and shaking, a few cracks in the shell, i climbed out of bed and crouched infront of my egg, i could hear something scratching inside it, trying to get out, riku crouched beside me

"wonder what it is?" riku muttered

"same" i said giddily, the cracks were growing now, then it just suddenly burst open with a harsh white light and deafening crack, i fell onto my arse from the shock of the sudden crack, i looked up at were the mess of egg was and saw a faint outline on the bed, the thing was see through

"its see through" riku muttered

"i know" i sighed, gonna be easy keeping an eye on this thing! riku chuckled at my thought, suddenly i was on my back with some pressure on my chest, i knew it was the thing, i could feel its breath on my face then i felt something warm on my forehead and i felt lightheaded suddenly, i felt something react in me, like new ties being made in my heart, i closed my eyes as a sharp light appeared again, it was bright black, but not overpowering, i felt the pressure on my head go and the pressure moved to my legs, i opened my eyes slowly, feeling wierd, like id just been knocked out and sat up, riku was looking at my lap in awe, i looked down and gasped, there on my lap was what looked to be a baby dragon curled up, its skin was black and its eyes were a soft purple colour, stareing at me, i gently raised my hand and petted its head, its skin was soft, not harsh, the dragons eyes closed and it leaned into my touch, i smiled happily as the dragon let out a small roar, it was soft and not very loud "well arent you cute" i smiled, the dragon let out another small roar, i could tell it was female, i could also tell what breed it was

"what is it then?" riku asked, i beamed at the little dragon in my lap, who was nuzzling up against my hand, her eyes still closed

"shes a little doom dragon" i smiled, i felt rikus shock

"a doom dragon?" riku muttered in shock, i turned to him and smiled brightly

"yeah a little girl" i smiled, riku just blinked in shock and i turned back to the little dragon in my lap, she was stood up now, looking at me and then riku, back and forth, she roared again before walking onto riku and placing her head on his chest, he just stared in shock at her, she looked up at him and stood on her hind legs, her front legs on his chest and she licked his face, i chuckled slightly and riku just smiled and patted her on the head

"ok your quite cute" he smiled, she roared and walked back onto me and curled up on my lap, her little wings wrapping around her and her purple eyes closing, i smiled and sighed happily as i turned to face riku, who was smiling to

"nothing to worry about i dont think this one wants to destroy the school or piss me of" i smiled, riku just looked at me in shock

"how did you-?" he asked

"riku i know you worry over doom dragon, what happened the last time we saw one? its easy to fit the pieces together" i smiled, he chuckled and nodded and slung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer, i sighed happily and leaned against him

"wonder how sephiroth will react to this?" riku muttered

"yeah and everyone else" i laughed, riku released me and stood up "were do you think your goin?" i asked, he smiled

"to get sephiroth" riku smiled before teleporting, i smiled and gently wrapped my arms around the little dragon, her eyes opened groggily as i picked her up, i laid on the bed and placed her on my stomach, she yawned and quickly circled my stomach before curling back up, her purple eyes sliding shut again and a soft rumbling coming from her, i chuckled quietly, i saw to people appear in my room

"hey sephiroth" i smiled as his eyes widened at the sight of the little dragon sleeping on my stomach

"doom dragon" he muttered

"female to" i smiled

"how do you know, they cant be sexed til adults?" sephiroth asked

"she has purple eyes and i just feel it" i smiled, he nodded

"explain to me what happened" sephiroth asked as he sat on the bed, i began explain what had happened to him up until now "hmm well it seems i was right" he muttered

"right about what?" i asked

"the reason baby dragons come out see through is because they need to connect with there masters to determine how much protection they will need, when she placed her head on yours she wasnt just connecting with you, she was seeing your memories of you life thus far and assesing how much protection you will need, and doom dragons are one of the most powerful dragons, so she feels you need alot of protection from seeing your memories, thus she became a doom dragon" sephiroth explained

"oh i get it now" i smiled

"does explain why it came out see through" riku chuckled, i echoed it, startling the dragon, her eyes opened and she sat on my stomach, looking at sephiroth curiously

"she will also be able to determine who she can trust by who you trust" sephiroth smiled and he gently tickled under her chin, she roared again "see" he smiled, he pulled his hand back and she just sat on my stomach watching us talk

"you loving this asmuch as him" riku chuckled

"ive never seen a baby doom dragon, let alone be able to touch one" sephiroth smiled

"hmm youll be able to see one grow to" i smiled, sephiroth chuckled

"thet dont grow like other animals, they grow to maturity when they feel they need to, say there master is in danger or they are" sephiroth explained, i nodded

"i see but when she grows up were the hell am i ment to keep her, shes gonna be big, bigger than the male we saw last time i was here" i wondered

"wait one minute! females are bigger than females?" riku said in shock

"yep why?" sephiroth asked

"he has an issue with them since last time" i explained

"dont worry she cant cause you any harm as it would hurt sora if she did, that is not want she will want to do" sephiroth explained, riku nodded, calming down

"how much bigger will she be?" riku asked

"depends really it varies but it could be a few inches or a hell of alot more" sephiroth explained

"lets hope not to big" i chuckled "i still need to figure what will happen when she does grow" i muttered, sephiroth stood up, the dragon stood on all fours, her tail in the air and her wings out, more rumbling coming from her throat, i chuckled and sephiroth and riku looked at me confused, i pointed behind them and they saw a spider climbing on my wall, she ran of me and onto the floor and onto the other bed, her tail wagging slightly, her mouth open slightly, i sat up and watched happily as she hunted the spider on our wall, sephiroth was watching in awe, riku was smirking, she jumped and grabbed the spider clean of the wall, she landed on the ground and licked her lips before roaring happily, she ran back at me and jumped into my lap, the rumbling sound coming from her throat

"she already adores you sora" sephiroth smiled, i chuckled and patted her head

"i already adore her to" i smiled "so where were you goin?" i asked

"to talk to xemnas about our new arrival" sephiroth smiled before teleporting away, i chuckled and riku sat beside me, gently tickling under her chin, her rumbles increase

"shes cute" riku smiled, i leaned against him happily

"i know" i smiled "your not worried right?" i asked, looking up at riku, he smiled softly and kissed my forehead

"no i trust sephiorths words so im not worried" riku smiled, i sighed happily, some of the battle fought, how will everyone else react to this?

"i bet namine will squeal, the guy who knows" riku chuckled, i sighed

"i hope they dont flip" i sighed, i dont want them scaring her, she only little

"i think she will be fine if they flip, i bet she is kinda expecting it" riku smiled

"you think?" i asked, he nodded and 2 more people appeared in my room, sephiroth and xemnas

"i did tell you i wasnt pulling your leg" sephiroth smirked, xemnas blinked in shock

"well it seemed some of my builder have something new to build, theyve been complaining for months about not having anything to do" xemnas smiled, the dragon crooked its head at xemnas before leaning against me

"well im sure they will be pleased" i smiled

"how big will it need to be?" xemnas asked and him and sephiroth vanished again, atleast xemnas doesnt mind either

"are you kidding he thinks this is brilliant sora" riku chuckled

"really what was he thinking?" i asked

"think about it, imagine what the ability world will think if a student has a dragon, mega publicity" riku explained

"im not exploiting her" i growled, riku kissed my head

"i know sora but people will find out, she isnt exactly going to be small is she?" she chuckled smugly

"true true" i smiled, there was a knock on our door, i looked at riku

"axel, namine, roxas and i think xion" riku smiled, i sat on the bed properly and crossed my legs, she looked at me in confusion

"i want you to lay down on my legs and suprise them ok?" i whispered, her mouth opened in a fangy smile and she curled up in a ball, i pulled the sheets over my legs and her and smirked at riku, who was trying to smother his laughter, probably picturin everyones faces

"come in" riku said happily, they all walked in, xion squealed happily and hugged me tightly, i nearly choked but oh well

"oh its so good to see you again sora, when namine told me you were back i demanded i see you" xion beamed happily as she pulled back and skipped to namine side, who was dying of embaresment, axel and roxas was smirking slightly

"so you enrolled again?" axel asked, his arm tightly around roxass shoulder

"yep i am indeed been a shocking day" i smirked, throwing a wink at riku, who just chuckled

"whats been so shocking?" namine asked, me and riku laughed loudly and i felt her move on my legs, ready to jumped

"not much just got a new friend" riku smirked

"really who?" roxas asked, they all became curious

"now" i whispered and she jumped from my lap, the quilt flying of her as she landed between me and riku, all 4 jumped in suprise and then stared at her, she was sat between me and riku, her mouth open in a fangy smile, he wings against her back and her tail swaying slightly

"what is that sora?" xion asked, i chuckled and picked my dragon up, who just rummbled at me as i placed her in my lap again

"shes a baby doom dragon" i smiled, all there eyes widened "my baby doom dragon actually" i smiled

"what? a doom dragon as in the thing that made you snap?" roxas asked

"yep one of those but isnt she cute" i beamed, they were still staring at me in shock

"i think you should maybe explain whats happened" riku smirked, i nodded and began to explained how i had seen the stone, it began to hatch so on so forth up til now

"and now we just have to wait til shes grown up" i finished, axel was nodding smugly, roxas looked slightly confused still, namine was beaming and xion looked worried

"wow that is a shocker" namine smiled

"yeah tell us about it i thought i was going bloody mad when everyone was saying it was smooth and to me it felt fluffy" i chuckled, riku echoed it

"i can imagine but who would of thought youd have a dragon" roxas smiled

"tell me about it, jealous much" axel huffed, we all laughed, she just padded of me and sat on riku and curled up on him, he smiled and gently stroked her head

"shes fond of you now" i smirked

"no wonder, if she trusts the same people you do then shes gonna, you trust riku with your life" xion smiled, ahhh true true

"true very true but im sure she will be the same with you guys as i trust you all like that too" i smiled, they all nodded

"wonder how big she will be?" xion wondered, me and riku shrugged

"could be a few iches bigger than a male or a real lot bigger" i explained

"guess we have to wait and see huh?" roxas smiled

"aye i guess we do" i smiled, i cant wait for her to mature, then the real fun begins 


	14. Chapter 14

1 MONTHS LATER

xemnas & the builders have began to make my dragon a stable, cloud and leon nearly had a heat attack when they found out but they dont mind anymore, most of the school still has no clue what is being built or why, its gonna be a shock indeed, and it turns out im actually very popular now, irritating riku to hell and back

i opened my eyes groggily and yawned, i looked up and saw riku smiling at me happily

"morning" i beamed, he returned it

"morning" he smiled before kissing me, i happily returned it before looking over at the other bed were she was, she was curled up in a messy pile of sheets, you could only see her head really, she hasnt changed at all still a very small very cute doom dragon

"shes taking her time huh?" i smiled, riku chuckled

"aye but she not exactly in danger and niether are you" riku smiled

"ahh true" i smiled, i climbed out of bed and sat beside her

"hey wake up" i smiled, gently shaking her, her purple eyes slid open and she yawned before shaking the covers of herself, she gave us both a fangy smile, her tail wagging, i tapped my shoulder and she happily climbed onto it and perched there like a parrot, riku just shook his head at us "its easier than carrying her" i beamed as i stood up, riku wrapped his arm around my waist and we teleported to the forest so she could go hunt for some food, she jumped of me and ran into the woods, she knew the routine now, me and riku sat down and leaned against the tree and waited for her to comme back

"when she gets back shall we see if her thing is done?" riku smiled

"you mean her stable riku" i smiled, he nodded "yeah xemnas said it should be done" i smiled

"wonder how big hes made it?" riku wondered

"hopefully big enough" i laughed, he kissed my forehead, i heard her tiny roar and saw her running at us, i laughed as she jumped into my lap, licking her lips clean of whatever she has eaten "full?" i asked, she nodded and climbed back onto my shoulder, me and riku laughed and stood up and walked out the woods and towards were the stable will be, it was fucking huge!

"wow hats big" riku muttered, it was maybe 10 foot higher than the male doom dragon was, it was made from a dark oak, and was very strongly built, there was a huge doorway at the front

"lets go look inside" i smiled, riku nodded and we walked in, it was huge inside, in the middle though was a huge stone, i knew what kind of stone it was

"go on then smarty pants" riku smirked

"its a heat rock, it creates the kind of heat the dragon in the area needs" i explained, riku nodded "not unheard of and very common actually" i explained, riku nodded again, there was a huge pile of straw and hay in one corner aswel as a huge water bowl

"i think she will like it here" riku smiled, she jumped of my shoulder and stood at the door, her wings open and baring her teeth, i crouched down behind her

"whats up?" i asked, her tail was a straight line, she relaxed slightly before someone walked into view, he had longish brown hair, that was tied back in a tight ponytail, even then it went to his lower back, i couldnt see his eyes as he had dark glasses on, i looked at him, trying to place were i had seen him before, she was baring her teeth at him

"oh hello im looking for xemnas do you know were he is?" he asked in a deep but smooth voice

"why?" riku asked, im sure i know him

"i have something to ask of him" the man smiled

"whatever he should be in his room go check there" riku said calmly, the man nodded

"thankyou for your help boys" he smirked before teleporting, i was sure i knew him, but i soon stopped thinking that as my dragon ran of somewere, me and riku followed her as she stood still in the woods

"whats up with her?" riku asked, i shrugged and then she was engulfed in a bright purple light, that grew and grew

"oh i think shes maturing" i explained in shock, riku nodded, his eyes wide as the light continued to grow, it stopped and then vansihed and there she stood, well towered, she was taller than the male by a few foot, maybe 4, she has a strong built like the male only hers look feminie, her wings were huge in comparison to her body, on the end of her tail wasnt a collection of spikes like the male, but 1 large, very sharp looking spike, little spikes sticking out from the base of it, her body wasnt covered in spikes, only around some of her neck and head were her main blood vessels would be, on her feet were some very sharp looking claws, on her head were 2 smallish horns, her purple eyes were calm and her mouth was closed in a small smile "wow" i said in awe at her fully grown up

"ennit just" riku said in awe

"thankyou" she said happily

"i was wondering if you could talk" i smiled

"of course i can talk, all dragon can but once they have matured" she smiled, her teeth were sharp, very so, only she seemed to have 3 rows

"your very impressive" riku smiled

"thankyou i must say us female look much better than our males" she said smugly, me and riku laughed "but we have to be better built than them as its us who protect our young" she beamed

"i thought so" i smiled

"so do you have a name?" riku asked

"of course i do" she laughed "its astrid" she beamed

"astrid...i like it" i smiled, she lowered her head so it was at our level, i gently patted her head, her skin was still smooth

"thankyou" she rumbled happily

"wow everyones gonna be shocked" riku beamed

"i know" i smiled, she pulled her head back up and roared loudly, it sounded fiercer than a males to, but males were louder by the sounds of her roar, her wings stretched out even further as she roared, she stopped and beamed happily, her wings folding into her back

"wow loud" riku chuckled, rubbing his ears jokingly, she laughed loudly and i felt someone appear beside me, it was sephiroth

"ahh so she has matured at last" sephiroth smiled

"i have indeed sephiroth and now that i can talk i want to thank you for bringing me to my master" she beamed

"astrid im not you master im your friend" i smiled

"same thing to me" she smiled, i just shook my head "im guessing im the first female of my kind you have seen sephiroth?" she asked

"indeed and the first that hasnt tried to kill me" he laughed, we all echoed it even astrid

"indeed i wont harm any of you, your all my friends" she smiled, i nodded

"yep thats right" riku smiled, his arms wrapping around my shoulder, mine around his waist

"your a very well built female, ive seen females before and your rather impressive i must say" sephiroth smiled, she nodded to the compliment "but why have you matured?" he asked, her eyes narrowed as she turned to me

"someone from soras past is here, and i intend to protect him from them" she growled fiercely, i crooked my head in confusion

"who?" i asked, she laid herself down

"climb on" she smiled, i gulped and released riku and carfully climbed on her shoulders, she stood up and i held onto her neck tightly, she took of brilliantly into the air, i could bearly tell we were moving if it wasnt for the wind, it was amazing, she flew higher and into the thin layer of clouds "the one from your past was the man we saw outside my stable" she explained as we flew

"i feel like i know him but who is it astrid?" i asked

"i believe from your memories you called him eric" she explained, i felt my frame lock from fear "yes thats why i matured, i know what that vile man did to you" she explained

"whats he doing back though after so many years?" i wondered

"that i dont know, but i do intend to find out" she growled, she was gradually getting lower "i suggest you explain what happened when we land, riku will be highly curious, aswel as sephiroth" she explained

"i will do, its not hard for me to talk about really it was so long ago" i smiled

"hmmm i understand" she said calmly, the woods were insight and she landed gracfully

"now that was a thrill and a half" i beamed, she laughed loudly and i jumped of her shoulders landing in perfectly on the ground

"i can imagine it was" sephiroth smiled, riku nodded

"i guess ill explain to you both why astrid matured then" i sighed, i felt astrid gently nudge my shoulder, her eyes were calm, she laid beside me

"very well" sephiroth smiled, i took a deep breath and beagn explaining, this would mean only namine didnt know anymore, but ill tell her soon enough, asrtid watching carfully for there reactions as i continued explaining what had happen to cause her to mature, by the time i was down my eyes were on the floor and i was waiting patiently, i felt some arms wrap around me tightly, i knew it was riku

"you have some bad luck or something" he sighed

"it was years ago but if hes back i just want to know why?" i muttered against rikus chest

"this is why i matured, unlike humans and abilities we dragon can remember everything we see, wether they be our memories or our masters, making it easier to protect them" astrid explained

"well ill help protect him, he been through far to much" riku growled, i felt astrid nod beside me

"hmm i think i can second that" sephiroth said calmly, i shook my head slightly

"whats up babe?" riku asked, i felt sick for some reason, i didnt like it, i pulled from riku and turned around, breathing deeply, i heard astrid stand up, a low, agressive rumble coming from her chest, then i understood my sickly feeling, eric was at the edge of the forest, talking with...ROXAS AND NAMINE! i felt some arms wrap tightly around my waist "easy love" riku soothed, i was worried, why was talking with them

"ill go see what is happening" sephiroth said as he walked past us, i leaned against riku, i just wanted eric gone for good

"can i cook him?" astrid growled

"hmm sounds like a nice idea to me" riku growled, i just kept breathing deeply and slowly, making sure i dont react, i dont need him knowing im here, who knows what he will do "dont worry he wont get you at all" riku soothed, i shook my head

"do you have any idea what he is riku?" i asked quietly

"no why?" he asked

"hes an ability stealer riku" i whispered, i felt astrids grumbles grow sharply

"its ok he cant us ours" riku soothed

"not your werewolfism or my pyroism but he can use or other abilities" i explained

"you mean my mind reading and your psyhic ability?" riku asked

"yes riku" i whispered, i was still watching the scene carfully, sephiroth was stood infront of namine and roxas, his stance was aggressive, very so, but so was erics, namine and roxass was worried, the outcome didnt look good "i need to go down there riku, astrid" i whispered

"ill keep close, but not close enough for him to see" astrid growled, me and riku nodded before walking towards them

"what happening here?" riku asked, namine and roxas shrugged and eric just looked at sephiroth, from the side though you could see the gold in his eyes, i involentary shivered

"just a friendly chat" sephiroth smiled, relaxing his stance

"didnt look friendly" riku muttered, releasing me and standing beside me

"did you find xemnas?" i asked, eric cracked his neck and turned to us

"i did indeed thankyou for your help" he said calmly, a small smirk on his face

"no problem" riku said through a locked jaw

"what did you want anyway?" sephiroth asked

"i was just after some infomation and i have it now so i can be on my way" eric grinned darkly

"well then go" riku warned, he must of heard something he didnt like, i could feel astrid was close now, something wasnt right

"of course" eric grinned, but he didnt go, he just turned and looked at me "it has been a while though hasnt it sora?" he smirked, i locked

"why are you here?" i asked

"oh just came to see how our little pyro was doing" he grinned

"you mean take me away again" i growled, but then i notcied something, noone was moving at all, like time had frozen

"i guess your alot clever than i first thought" he smirked, i glared and took a step away, he reached up and pulled his glasses of before throwing them to the ground, his gold eyes bored into me "now sora im going to give you choice, like last time" he smirked, i felt my stomach swirl

"which is?" i growled, eric smirked

"either you come with me of your free will, or ill take you by force and bring your brother, sister and lover along for the ride" he smirked, i shivered at the thought of them enduring it "choose wisely sora" he grinned, i lowered my eyes to the floor, either endure it of my own free will or take 3 people i hold dear with me, i sighed as i made my desicion, i held my hand out

"leave them" i whispered, i heard him laugh

"such a typical move, all do the same when there most cherished ones are threatened" he laughed, i sighed sadly

"just do it already" i sighed, he forced me to look at him

"your alot more noble this time around arent you sora?" he smirked

"ive been through alot worse than anything you can possibly do to me" i spat, he smirked

"oh we shall see sora, im sure scar will love to see you again" eric grinned, i shivered, i pulled me away from all my friends and family, who were still stood frozen in time, i could faintly see astrid in the shadows, i heard eric click his fingers and for a brief moment i saw them move again and look at me in shock and horror before telporting away to that place again, wonderful times ahead 


	15. Chapter 15

1 WEEK LATER

i was curled up in my cell, my body was in pain, bad pain, but ive had worse, i was covered in holes were they had either injected me with something or other or taken some of my blood or bone marrow, bone marrow hurt like a bitch, i was also in a pair of blocking cuffs, they block your abilities completely, and are very hard to remove unless you have the key, pyroism works but i cant use it as im in the cuffs, stopping me otherwise i would already be gone from this wretched place

i was still used as a prize, they would gamble endlessly and who ever won got me for the night, i hated it as most of the time it would be eric or scar, i hated them both so damn much it was untrue, i refused to eat or drink anything they gave me, i know from past experiance that they put things in them, so i just ignore them, although now its taking its toll, im quite weak now, not badly but weaker most definatly

but noone of this bothered me at all, what was bothering me was some things eric had told me, his voice and face was so truthful when he said it, i couldnt help but believe him, he told me about what happened when i was 6, what really happened, how my parents has actually sent me there in order for eric to maybe find a cure to sort out the conjunction of hearts, so that i could be split for namine and roxas and put up for adoption, he said that my mother had told him that she and my father had never connected with me like they had with namine and roxas, they had lied to me every day of my life, and when i get out of here, im going to see them and confront them about this

i heard the door to my cell open and i looked up and saw eric walk in, closing the door behind him, i pushed myself into a corner, he crouched infront of me

"you havent been eating its taking its toll on you" he muttered

"i know you put shit in it" i growled, he smirked

"very clever, so very clever" he smiled "you would be welcome here" he smiled

"id rather die than do what you do to innocent people" i hissed, he chuckled darkly, his gold eyes enjoying my anger, he always was a odd fuck!

"can be arranged sora, very easily" eric smirked, i glared "youll be glad to know your next experimental session is in an hour" he smirked, i dropped my eyes, i hated those session, they hurt more than being a prize for a night, they never numbed you so you could feel every snip and every jab, it was horrible and i hated it "such a shame you dont comply more, it would be alot less painful for you" eric smirked as he stood up, i glared at him

"fuck you" i spat furiously at his blatant lie "your a liar you always have been" i growled

"yet you believed me on the issue of your parents didnt you?" he smirked

"i did then cos i know when people lie, and i know then werent" i hissed

"such bravery and cleverness" eric commented "i can only imagine what youve been through to have such bravery" eric muttered

"worse shit than you can every imagine eric, but i would wish it on you and all this place, i really would!" i spat, eric smirked

"i bet you would sora you really do hate us dont you?" he asked playfully, he already knew my answer, i glared at him murderously

"fuckweed!" i spat, eric grinned and kicked me in the head, i yelped and laid on the floor, my eyes watering slightly, he just crouched infront of me

"such a shame" he smirked before standing up again, he grabbed my feet and pulled me out the corner, i just closed my eyes knowing what was coming next

BANG!

my eyes jolted open and eric was looking at my door in confusion

"i bet its one of the scientists blowing something up" eric sighed, zipping his pants back up, there was another loud bang followed by screaming, eric walked to my cells door and opened it, the screams were distant, there was another bang and eric slammed my door shut, locking it behind him, i focred myself to sit up and pushed myself into the corner again, there was another bang, only alot closer now, and the screaming was closer to, maybe a corridor down, using all my strength i stood up, using the wall as a support, i stayed stood in the corner, wondering what was happening

the next bang was closer, it shook my whole cell and i fell to the floor, yelping slightly, i could hear the screams clear as day now, they were right outside, i was going to die, i curled into the corner and closed my eyes, waiting and waiting, i heard another loud sharp bang, only this time it was far to close for my liking, it was my cell door being ripped open, then there was a loud feral roar, i opened my eyes slowly as saw something i never expected, i saw riku in werewolf form, he growled and ran out the room, what was happening? there was alot of smoke outside my cell and i saw a faint outline walk in

"you ok sora?" came clouds voice, i sighed happily as he came into sight

"im fine dont worry" i smiled "could you help me up?" i asked, he nodded and helped me stand, notcing all my new injuries "im fine dont worry, whats happening?" i asked, he turned me around and began fiddling with my cuffs

"were rescuing you, sorry it took so long" cloud explained

"dont worry about it" i smiled "you cant unlock them with out the key or an intense burst of heat" i explained, cloud sighed and released my hands and i turned back around

"what they do to you?" he asked, looking at all my injuries on my arms and neck

"injections, blood taken, bone marrow taking and just genral experimentation" i explaied, cloud sighed

"well everyones sorting it out as we speak" cloud smiled

"everyone?" i asked, cloud nodded

"me, leon, sephiroth, riku, namine, xion, roxas, axel, astrid and vexen" he explained, i nodded in shock

"wow thats alot of people" i muttered in shock

"you have alot of friends" cloud smiled

"i guess i do, how many other people get this done for them" i chuckled

"not many" cloud smiled, i nodded

"let get out of here, i have some buisness to attend to" i growled, cloud raised an eyebrow in confusion "ill explain later but first i need to get out these bloody cuffs" i sighed, cloud nodded

"let me sora" came vexens voice, his face was rather pissed

"thanks vexen" i smiled, he nodded and walked behind me, i felt a small burst of intense heat and then i felt and heard the cuffs fall to the floor, i cracked my wrists and sighed happily

"no problem sora no lets get you outside as astrid is about to make this place blow" vexen expalined, i nodded and cloud held my shoulder and we teleported outside the builing, landing with everyone else, the building was a wreck and astrid was flying above it, her usual purple eyes had turned crimson like the males eyes were, so its intense anger then that turns them red, noone had seen us yet, they were watching astrid, she hovered over the building, at the back of her mouth you could see the blue flame gathering, and then she fired, setting the builing alight instantly, it crumbled to the ground quickly and astrid roared loudly, the flames distorting it slightly, but then something else caught my eyes, riku was holding eric, face in the dirt, i growled

"he thought you may like to do the honours of killing him" cloud muttered

"with pleasure" i growled, everyone was so set on watching the flamming building they all gasped when i walked past them and to eric, riku was still in wolf form, but his eyes were so relived to see me, i gently rested my hand on his face before looking furiously at eric, astrid landed and growled loudly, riku released eric and he forced his face out the dirt and began coughing violently, my hand gripped the back of his neck and lifted him from the ground, he gasped, i locked my ability onto his neck and released my hand, him still floating in the air, i turned him around so he was facing me, his golden eyes were scared

"sora?" he muttered, i gripped his neck tighter

"now you get to die eric" i growled, his eyes widened and he began to struggle against my hold, i tightened, he gasped and stopped struggling "you made my life a living hell but atleast you helped me grow stronger" i snarled

"ha course i did dont forget your parents sora, they need punishing to" eric laughed, i locked my ability onto his head and just crushed it before dropping his lifeless body on the floor before burning it to ashes at my feet

"i plan to punish them just as much" i hissed, there was silence for a brief moment before i was crushed into a very big hug from my siblings, my eyes not missing the duplicate injuries on there arms, so will have felt it all, great! they released me and let axel and xion hug me, i was happy everyone was sorted, next was leon and cloud, who were more than pleased with my health, i knew they thought it would be much worse, vexen and sephiroth smiled happily at me, they were really touchy feely, astrid gently hugged me to her with her huge flipping arm, just constantly whispering sorry to me, i told her i was fine and she released me, riku was human again was was smiling happily with relief, i hugged him tightly, him returning it, kissing my head

"sorry we took so long" he whispered

"no worries" i said happily as i pulled back, he nodded, i turned to astrid "i need a ride somewhere" i said calmly, she laid down and looked at me curiously

"were do you need a ride to?" she asked

"my parents house" i growled, i felt someone grip my arm softly

"why?" namine asked

"cos i need to speak with them, i need to find something out" i explained, she released my arm

"is that what eric was on about when he said you need to punish your parents?" riku asked

"yes" i said calmly

"well were going with you then" roxas said calmly, namine and riku nodding in agreement

"ok with me" astrid smiled, i nodded

"well see you back at school" axel yelled happily as we all climbed on astrids back, i nodded and astrid took of into the air, namine and roxas were laughing loudly from the thrill, and riku was chuckling, his arms around my waist, his head on my shoulder, i leaned happily against him, feeling safe and secure again

"were here" astrid said as she slowly lowered herself from the air, i looked down and we were, my parents were sat in the garden, no idea we were here

"then lets go" i growled, astrid swooped down and landed on there garden, scaring my mom and dad to shit, they jumped and back against the wall, whilst me, namine, roxas and riku jumped of astrid, i noticed her eyes were still red and were glaring at my parents

"sora? roxas? namine?" my mom said in shock

"shut it!" i snapped as i walked forward, they gulped "i have some questions for you and i best get honest answers!" i growled

"ok" my mom said timidly

"was it true about 13 years ago?" i demanded

"what do you mean?" my dad asked carfully, my hands were in tight fists, i was done being sad and depressed over things

"that YOU actually sent me to erics, in order for them to try and find a way to separate me from namine and roxas so YOU could put me up for adoption!" i snarled furiously, i felt astrid growl and 3 gasps, my parents eyes widned and filled with worry, probably for there own lives

"is it true?" i heard astrid growled after minutes of silence, my parents shivered

"it is, i just didnt bond with you sora, not like i didn with roxas and namine, dont get me wrong i do love you" my mother explained

"just not enough to want to keep me, but enough to put me up for adoption and enough to disown me?" i asked venomusly, there eyes lowered and i felt my siblings horror and sadness, i didnt let it affect me

"i am sorry sora, we have treated you badly and we know it" my father said quietly

"good atleast you know that you sent me to a place werre they tortured me and raped me, atleast you know right" i hissed, there body language was very scared and timid "atleast you know it was your fault i tried to kill myself when i was 10" i hissed, they eyes widened "your the whole bloody reason im so fucked up in the head!" i spat, taking a step back before i put a hole in there chests

"we didnt know they would do that to you" my father said, felt my anger explode

"dont lie to my face, you knew damn well what i was in for, i can fucking see it in your eyes, if i was you i would quit the bullshit before i put you both 6 feet under the ground" i growled furiously, its times like these im glad i dont burst into flames anymore

"were sorry, to all three of you" my mother said sadly

"what ever i dont give a shit anymore" i growled, i walked backward until i was in rikus arms "astrid do what you want with them, there nothing to me anymore" i growled, i saw astrd grin darkly at them before i teleported me and riku to our dorm, i sighed and just sat down on the bed, riku crouched infront of me, my eyes were in my lap, i felt him cup my cheek, i looked at him

"they dont deserve you sora" he sighed, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb, i leaned into his touch and smiled

"i know they dont, i disown them completely" i smiled, riku returned it and sat beside me

"how bad did they hurt you?" he asked

"meh no worse than anything ive ever suffered" i sighed, he nodded and gently placed his hand over my heart, i was confused until i felt a strong surge of energy go through me and all my pain vanished

"cloud taught it me" riku smiled, i returned his smiled and kissed him passionatly

"mind if i close my eyes for abit, i havent slept for a week" i chuckled, riku smiled softly at me and nodded, his stood up and i laid down on the bed, my eyes sliding closed...

..."you serious?" came a distorted voice

"i am i really am" came another voice

"wow this is huge dude" the first both said calmly

"i know" the second said calmly

"maybe you should his siblings first" the first voice laugh

"already have actually" the second voice said smugly

"and? pray tell?" the first voice begged

"there fine with it, infact they were thinking the same thing" the second laughed

"then go for it riku" the first cheered, i blacked out again...what an odd dream? 


	16. Chapter 16

just memories upon memoires crashed on me in my dream, not one of them was good, everything ive ever been through being replayed before me, it was nasty to say the least, i just wanted to wake up and get away from these memories for a while, my eyes snapped opened and i could smell faint burning, i sat up sharply, breathing heavily

"you ok sora?" came riku worried voice, i looked over at him, he was looking at me worriedly and slightly scared, i looked around me and my eyes widened, the bed was burnt all around me, my pyroism must have reacted with my dream, i looked back at riku and noticed he was in a different top than before, he was in a long sleeved one now, but that didnt bother me, i stood up and walked over to riku, i grabbed his left hand and rolled the sleeve up, i felt my eyes water as i saw a burn on his arm, caused by me

"im so sorry" i whispered sadly

"its ok sora, you were having a nightmare" he soothed

"its not ok riku, ive hurt you" i whispered, his skin was bright red and singed badly, 5 deggree burn easily, i felt the water run down my cheeks, this is why i was on the deadly four

"hey now shh" riku soothed, making me face him "im not mad with you sora, i could never be mad with you" he whispered, gently wiping my tears away

"you should be mad though" i sighed, dropping my head, riku sighed

"but im not sora, i know you didnt do it on purpose, so why should i be mad with you? because you had a nightmare?" riku asked, he made a valid point "dont beat yourself up over this please" he sighed, kissing my forehead, i nodded and held his arm in my hand, i gently placed my hand over his burn, notcing his whince, i closed my eyes and focused on the energy i could still feel in the burn and transferred it to my skin "sora what you doin?" riku asked worriedly

"sorting it" i whispered as i opened my eyes, there was no burn on rikus arm anymore, it was on my arm "see watch" i smiled, the burn began to bubble before disolving into my skin, leaving no mark behind "i cant be burnt at all, so your burn just sunk into my skin as energy" i explained "now i have no reason to feel guilty" i smiled up at riku, he returned it and kissed me passionatly on the lips, my eyes slid closed as i happily responded, my arms wrapping around his neck, his around my waist, pulling me closer to him, his tounge ran pleadingly along my lips and i opened happily, moaning slightly as he slipped his tounge into my mouth, he pulled back and smiled brightly at me, i returned it

"so sweet its almost sickening" came a voice in my head, not my own, but deep and annoyed, i felt dizzy suddenly and sat on the bed, one of my hands on my head, my eyes closed

"whos there?" i asked, the voice laughed and i felt something skim over my neck, i shivered

"take a guess" the voice laughed bitterly

"i dont know" i muttered, it laughed bitterly

"i know you dont, you havent the faintiest idea whats going on do you sora? such a shame" the voice laughed, it sounded so familiar thats its frustrating that i cant figure it out

"who are you?" i asked

"ill give you a small hint" it laughed and i got another of the skin feelings across my wrists and up my arms, i felt my stomach sicken

"your dead, i crushed you head" i whispered

"indeed you did, just to say that really hurt! but i appear to have a very deep and intimate connection with you, wether you like it or not" eric laughed bitterly

"what!" i stuttered

"im connected with you now sora, simple as, i can do anything to you now, like play all your worst memories for you and watch you squirm" he laughed, i felt my eyes water

"no please no" i whispered, i didnt need to see them again

"hmmmm i think i found sevral that would break you quickly, how about when you were disowned by your parents, or how about when you hurt riku just now because of your pyroism" eric laughed bitterly, i shook my head

"no please i dont want to see those again" i begged

"to bad hey sora, what you going to do to stop me, im in your head now, remember im connected with you, and this may shock you but it even beats rikus, only just but oh well, ha doesnt that make you feel grand" eric laughed

"no your wrong" i whispered

"sorry im not this time sora, but dont worry soon ill be gone, once ive used half your life source to come back to the living world" he said darkly, i felt the water run down my cheeks

"no i wont let you" i whispered sadly

"what are you going to do to stop me?" he laughed, the dizzy feeling vanished and my eyes opened, still watery, riku was looking at me, shit worried

"you ok babe?" he asked worriedly, i shook my head

"i i i cant do anything" i whispered, riku pulled me into his lap

"whats are you on about?" he asked softly, still worried

"eric he...hes in my head, hes in my head" i whispered "hes going to take half my lifesource...what am i going to do?" i whispered "he he said his connection with me was deeper than yours, but only just, riku im scared, i dont know how to sort this, i dont want half my lifesource stealing" i whispered, riku rubbed my back soothingly, i was terrifeid, if eric stole half my life source ill die, simple as, but how am i ment to beat him, his in me too deep, i felt riku turn my face to his, he gently wiped my tears away and kissed me, i responded to his kiss, he gently rested his hand on my chest and pushed me backwards onto the bed, him above me, i pulled back and looked at him in confusion

"beat his connection" riku whispered, his forehead on mine, his eyes closed, i understood instantly, of course, its the most simple of answers, i was so worked up i had missed it completely, i felt my body heat up as i kissed him again, one of my hands on the back of his head, the other was on his waist, he responded and the kissed turned lustful of its own accord, i felt one of rikus hand slip up my top, i sat up and pulled back from riku and pulled my top of and threw it to the floor before kissing him again, he pushed me back down onto the bed, his tounge pleading entry, i opened happily, moaning slightly, i undid his top and he removed it, throwing it to the floor, he pulled of my lips and skimmed his lips along my neck, i tilted my head to the side to give him better acsess, which he noticed and bit down, i gasped slightly as he marked me, i felt one of his hands trail down the front of my body and stop at my jeans, i sighed shakily and did the same to him, he breathed out against my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine, his belt came undone quickly, as did mine, he pulled my jeans of and threw them to the floor, i did the same to him, he kissed me again, my tounge ran along his lips and he opened happily, moaning slightly as he did, riku hand was on my pelvis, both of mine were on his hips, i rolled him over and pinned him against the bed, i kissed him again and ran my tounge along his lips and he opened willinging, moaning slightly, whilst my hand became occupid with his member

"sora" he gasped as my hand began to move up and down, causing riku to moan, i kissed down his neck, stopping at his collarbone, i quickened my pace with my hand whilst i bit and sucked on his neck, marking him and claiming him as my own, i let him go, and pulled back to look at him, his eyes were lustfilled and sly, he smiled, he pulled my lips back to his before grabbing my boxers and pulling them of, throwing them to the floor as i did the same to him, my body was beyond hot now and the haze had completely taken over my body, i could think of anything other than riku, riku flipped me and pinned on the bed, i wrapped my legs around his waist, his hand gently slid down my thigh and rested on my hips, sending a shiver down my spine, my back arching slightly, my arms were around his neck, he thrust into me and i shut my eyes tightly and held my yell in my throat, riku gently ran his hands up and down my sides in a soothing manner whilst kissing me soothingly, he pulled out and i held back another yell, he repeated this for a while and soon the pain was a dull memory and i could feel the pleasure clearly, i had tilted my head to the side, trying to keep my moans in my throat by biting my lip mercilessly, riku was attacking my neck again

"riku" i gasped out loudly as he hit my prostrate, my hands digging into his back more, i felt riku smile against my neck before angling his thrusts there, my attempt at keeping quite flew out the window now, no way in hell could i keep quiet through this much pleasure, after a while i felt riku come inside me, i gasped and sighed breathlessly, riku was breathing heavily against my neck, i was just breathing heavily, i felt something inside me snap and i felt lighter, much more lighter, i smiled happily and hugged riku happily "hes gone" i said happily, i felt riku smile against my neck before kissing it, he pulled his face back and smiled, gently brushing some hair out my face

"im glad" he smiled, i returned it and kissed him passiontaly, his had gripped the back of my head as he responded, he pulled back and smiled, he laid beside me, i snuggled up close and laied my head over his heart, listening to it beat quickly, riku wrapped an arm around my waist and i sighed happily, my eyes sliding closed "hey sora could i ask something?" riku said quietly, i turned my head up and looked at him, his was looking at me curiously and worriedly

"sure whats up?" i asked, i turned and laid on my front, he dropped his eyes for a moment, and then my dream popped back into my head, the wierd one i had before my nightmare, im sure at the end of it someone said riku, they did someone said 'go for it riku', go for what? and he had to ask my siblings? my mind clicked the pieces together and i smiled, i looked up at riku "i cant answer if you dont ask you know" i smiled, he looked at me in shock, obvlious he hadnt been listening to my thoughts a moment ago "or do you honestly think ill say no?" i asked, tilting my head to the side, riku smiled slightly

"i dont anymore" he smiled before bringing my lips to his, i responded happily, my hands on his chest, his wrapped tightly around my waist, i pulled back and smiled, riku returned it as he placed his forehead against mine, his teal eyes remained locked with mine "marry me?" riku smiled, even though he already knew the answer, i beamed happily at him

"yes" i smiled, riku chuckled and ran his hand along my cheek, i blushed madly under his touch, i saw riku pull his ring of his finger, his father gave it him before he came here, it was silver with some wings engraved on the outside, he grabbed my left hand and slid it onto my thrid finger, it fit suprisingly

"hmm didnt think it would i must admitt" riku chuckled, i smiled brightly at him and kissed him again, my arms wrapping around his neck tightly, i was in fucking heaven! i pulled back beamed happily at riku, who returned it, i shuffled down and laid my head on his chest again, forever, it has a nice ring to it "it does huh?" riku said happily, i nodded and closed my eyes and quickly fell into a blissful sleep 


End file.
